100 Themes, 100 One Shots
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: I write 100 One Shots here with 100 themes that are in the first chapter! :D Get a look at it and tell me, what you want to read first and with which pairing! :) Disclaimer: I didn't do it! :D 18th One Shot is here! Theme: Taking the Blame (Group friendship) Penname changed from Grace-1997!
1. The themes

**Hay guys! I have seen that a few times at other sections and I just wanted to do it, too since a really long time! :D**

**Well, you ask what I'm talking about?**

**Under there, you'll find 100 themes and I'll write as a big challenge for me, to every single theme a One Shot for IDDI :D**

**Not like every day one One Shot but I'll try to make them all :D**

**I'm also willing to do some with someone else, if someone wants to do a little collab One Shot :)**

**I'll post all the One Shots in here and always with the theme :D**

**The themes, I finished will be written bold then :)**

**Since IDDI is new, I thought I'll do it here and also with different pairings and so on :D**

**If you want a specific One Shot to come soon, tell me which theme of the 100 and maybe I can do it, soon :D**

**BTW: I don't make gay slash or in general Boy/Boy Girl/Girl love shots!**

**P.S.: If different pairings for one and the same theme comes (I choose then, which one I use) or I have another idea, it can be that your pairing won't be the one with the theme.**

* * *

**1. Hello**

2. Love

3. Sunset

4. Hate

5. Surprise

6. Giving

7. Heartbreak

**8. Death**

**9. Memories**

10. Break Away

11. Candy

12. Curious

13. Dreams

14. Family

**15. Siblings**

16. Fight

17. Wingman

18. Secret Keeper

19. Victim

20. Rejection

21. Travelling

22. Bittersweet

23. Tears

**24. Fairytale**

25. Exceptional

26. Obsession

27. Broken Pieces

**28. Test**

29. Popular

30. Appetite

31. Summer

32. Pain

34. Give Up

35. Wake Up

36. Puzzle

37. Confusion

**38. Loser**

39. Spring

40. Autumn

41. Decision

42. Moving

43. Best Friend's Brother

44. Heal

**45. The Fool**

46. Trust

47. Letting Go

48. Shame

**49. Taking the Blame**

50. Standing Up

51. In Between Worlds

**52. Snow**

53. Shine

54. Unnatural

55. Caged

**56. Competition**

57. Amazing

58. Sport

**59. Insulting**

60. Cool

**61. Behind The Mask**

62. Finding Out, Who I am

63. Live your dream

64. Stranger

65. Scars

**66. Alone**

67. The Truth

68. Past

69. Emotionless

70. Faith

71. Cuts

72. Annomaly

73. Pregnancy

**74. Lies**

75. Disney

76. Art

**77. Book**

78. Remember Me

79. Future

80. One and Only

81. Cheating

82. Ex

83. Step- Mom /Dad

84. Rain

85. Provoke

86. Crime

**87. Eyes**

88. Superstar

89. Knowing It All

90. No Place Like Us

91. One And The Same

92. Two Roads

**93. Comfort**

94. Stress

95. Dance

96. Disease

97. Through the fire

98. Ice

99. Forever Together

100. Goodbye

* * *

**That were all the themes and I'm doing them all in a random order :D **

**Which one I want to do and so on :D**

**Hope you guys like the idea and tell me, what you want to read first and with which pairing :)**

**And with an idea I mean a theme + pairing not only the pairing!**

**If you don't give me your wished theme of the 100, I can't write your One Shot.**

**Love you guys as always xx**


	2. 93) Comfort- LoganGarrett friendship

******_Beta-read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! :D I'm already here with the first One Shot! :D**

**It's a Logan/Garrett friendship One Shot and it's about 'Comfort' :)**

**It was wished from claudia . fraser . 31 and I really hope that you like it! :D**

**Of course, I also hope that everybody else enjoys it and leaves a lot of reviews! :)**

**I don't know, when the next one will come but I'll try to make it as soon as it's possible :)**

**Be patient and give wishes for a theme and something will come soon! :D **

**But don't forget to tell me your opinion about the One Shot :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**1st One Shot: Better than that (Comfort, Logan/Garrett Friendship)**

**Summary:**

**Garrett has lost his girlfriend to another football player and Logan tries to cheer him up. WIll he have success or will Garrett still suffer?**

* * *

**At Garrett's house**

**Garrett's POV:**

I was sitting at home in my bed and with my laptop on my laptop.

It was Saturday, and normally I was out with the guys or with my girlfriend Marry.

Well, but I've been cheated on.

Marry has another boy, and the worst thing is, that it's one out of my football team.

Max really just kissed her. Marry cheated on me with one of my own teammates.

A lot of people told me that it was stupid to go out with her, but I didn't want to listen to them.

Well, love is blind, and now I had the problem.

That damn hurt and I was even considering to leave the team.

I loved football, but I couldn't play with someone who stole my girlfriend on my team.

Do you guys know what he said as I told him what that was?

_'She isn't playing in your league anyway. She deserves better.'_

Was Max right? Wasn't I good enough for Marry?

Well, he was cooler than me and didn't have the desire to play the cleaner everywhere but...

I groaned. It still wasn't fair.

I loved Marry. We were together since over 5 months.

One more week and we would've had our 6 month anniversary and then she cheats on me and isn't even sorry.

She laughed as Max told me that and it damn hurt.

That was all yesterday, and since then, I hadn't talked to anyone. Not even to my mom.

I also hadn't talked to anyone in our group.

They called me and wrote me SMSs, but I didn't answer. I didn't want to answer.

I couldn't see anyone right now or talk to anyone right now.

I shed so many tears over her and I just hated it.

I wished that I could hate her, but I couldn't.

I groaned just as there was a knock on the door.

''Mom, I don't want to talk! Leave me alone!'' I cried but the door opened anyway.

Well, but in front of it wasn't my mom.

It was Logan, my best male friend looking a bit confused at me.

Then he looked down at me and replied, ''Last time I checked, I wasn't your mom, but Logan Watson, your best friend.''

I grunted and didn't say anything.

''Why are you not answering to any of our calls or SMSs?'' Logan asked me and I rolled my eyes.

I knew that he knew what happened.

The whole school probably already knew.

''You can't tell me that you don't know what happened yesterday.'' I told him, mad.

I probably was the whole laugh of the school.

Logan chuckled and replied, ''I do know what happened, but that's no reason to hide from your best friends. We can help you!''

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes Logan really was ridiculous.

''Help me? How? I'm the laugh of the whole school and I certainly can't get any help anymore. Marry cheated on me with one of my teammates and I'm totally crushed. All of that after almost 6 months of dating. I'm even thinking about quitting the team.'' I stated and looked down

**Logan's POV:  
**

''Help me? How? I'm the laugh of the whole school and I certainly can't get any help anymore. Marry cheated on me with one of my teammates and I'm totally crushed. All of that after almost 6 months of dating. I'm even thinking about quitting the team.'' he stated and looked down.

Okay, now Garrett was ridiculous.

I walked up to him and told him, ''You won't give up your football because of an idiot like Max!''

He couldn't just give up.

I barely saw anyone playing as good football as Garrett, and I didn't only say that because he's my best friend.

Garrett groaned and replied, ''Why not? I'm no use. Max is right. I'm under Marry's league and I'm also to stupid to p-''

SLAP. Before he could finish his sentence, I slapped him in the face that he finally would come back to his senses.

Garrett looked in shock at me but then gave out a little chuckle.

''Thanks man. I needed that.'' He said to me and I chuckled as well.

Sometimes, he just needs someone to physically hurt him for him to come back to his senses.

I replied, ''No problem. You are out of Marry's league, but only because you're so much better with her. Alone out of the fact because you have an awesome best friend like me. Don't let yourself down because of Max.''

Garrett sighed and looked down.

''How am I going to play football with the knowing that I'm playing with such a fool? He'll try to kick me out of the team!'' He told me and I rolled my eyes.

I dragged him up so that he stood in front of me and said to him, ''You won't get kicked out of the team. If Max tries anything, we make sure that he'll get kicked out.''

I really meant that.

No one was doing something like that to my best buddy or more said brother.

''Now stop looking like that and let's go to Rumble Juice. I told the girls to order some smoothies for us, too.'' I added, and Garrett gave me a slight thankful smile.

I gave him a bro hug from the side and then added, ''Maybe we can also ask Jasmine or someone to play your fake-g-''

''Oh no! I am so not going to do that!'' Garrett cried and I laughed.

There he was back. The good old Garrett.

''Let's go.'' I told him and then we went outside.

Garrett nodded and then replied, ''Okay and thanks, bro.''

I chuckled and said to him, ''Anytime, Garrett. ''

* * *

**So :D That was the first One Shot :D**

**If you have wishes for a theme, that should come soon, just write a review in the first chapter or write me a message! :D**

**Hope you guys liked the first One Shot! :)**


	3. 9) Memories- Jarrett

******_Beta-read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! :D I'm here with the next One Shot! :)**

**It really isn't bad meant, but I want to say something. I get a lot of requests and with a lot I really mean A LOT. I also got a lot per PM's and everything and you guys have to be patient. That you write a review, doesn't mean that you're One Shot will be the next and I also have to see when I use which pairing.**

**Well, that was it from me about that :D**

**The next one is the theme 'Memories' and a Jarrett One Shot :)**

**It has been requested by LoveYaAll and it was one of the first specific requests :)**

**I hope that you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**2nd One Shot: Never forget**

**Summary:**

**The guys are 18 and about to leav_e _for college. After the group was out together for the last time, Jasmine and Garrett, who are a couple walk home together and talk about their great time and what all happened.**

* * *

**Out of the restaurant**

**Jasmine's POV:**

Garrett and I just walked away from the restaurant, where we were with the group for the last goodbye.

Tomorrow, we would all attend to our colleges, and except for Lindy and I, we all were on different colleges.

We were still best friends, but after all, our interests and what we wanted to do was pretty different.

I had tears in my eyes again at the thought. I didn't want to leave my best friends.

Just as we were about to walk around the corner, Garrett suddenly spoke up, ''Are you okay?''

I looked confused at him, but then just realized that I had tears running down my cheeks.

Garrett was from the group the person I trusted the most.

Well, he was my boyfriend for two years.

His college was 1 1/2 hours away from me, which wasn't that long, but still.

I turned around to him and shook my head.

''Everything will change now. I mean, it seems like yesterday that we went through the doors of DITKA High School.'' I replied and Garrett nodded.

We walked on and stood silent again.

''Yeah, that's true.'' Garrett agreed.

''I still remember how we had that big party at Lindy's and Logan's house in our first week and how practically everything that could've went wrong, went wrong.'' Garrett added after a while and I had to laugh.

''Yeah, that was a funny memory or as Delia needed a job but Lindy got it and you dressed up like Flamey the Dog to help.'' I said, and couldn't help but laugh again at the memory.

Garrett laughed as well. How I'll miss to hear that laugh everyday.

''Yeah, you were totally afraid of me, even though it was just me.'' He added and I went a bit red.

Well, I kinda hated Flamey the Dog, but I loved Garrett.

''Or do you still know as you tried to find out if the popcorn in the cinema was really popped fresh and Lindy and you made a huge mess in the cinema?'' I asked him and Garrett chuckled nodding.

Good old memories.

''You and Delia also tried to trick Logan because he tried to copy Delia's report about that book.'' He added and I nodded.

''Or in our second year as we wanted to sneak out to the party of a senior and Logan's at that time girlfriend and Logan had to call his parents at the end because we've been locked in the basement of the senior?'' Garrett also remembered me and I nodded.

Yeah, that was some action.

We all got two months grounded for that, but it was a great memory.

''Yeah, or at our prom two years ago, where Lindy poured all her punch over her date and we just ran out of the prom and spend the rest of the night at some pizza place and as you walked me home-''

''We kissed and got together.'' Garrett finished my sentence and I nodded, looking down and replaying the memory in my head.

I sighed, feeling more tears in my eyes.

Suddenly I stopped and Garrett looked confused at me.

''I'll miss that. All our adventures, all the fun we had, and all the laughing. We had such a good time, and now, everything will end. I don't want this to end. Why does this have to end?'' I stated and another tear was running down my cheek.

**Garrett's POV:**

''I'll miss that. All our adventures, all the fun we had, and all the laughing. We had such a good time, and now, everything will end. I don't want this to end. Why does this have to end?'' She stated and another tear was running down her cheek.

I looked guilty at my girlfriend. I didn't want it to end either.

The awesome time with the group since actually third grade.

We were best friends and Jasmine was the love of my life.

No, nothing would change.

I took Jasmine's hands and then told her, ''Jaz, nothing will change. We will still be the same people and we will still be best friends.''

Jasmine shook her head and I sighed.

''Sure, we have such awesome memories, but we will all go to different colleges. What if we forget all of this memories or one of us will find other friends? What if you find a better girlfriend a-''

I quickly cut her off with a short kiss.

I had to talk to my girlfriend.

She would freak out again and I didn't want that.

Jasmine had tears running down her cheeks by now and I took her in to a hug.

''Jaz, we could also live at the other ends of the world. No ONE, and I repeat, NO ONE, can take the memories from us that we have with the group. They will always be with us and I'll never forget what we have.'' I told her.

Jasmine broke apart from me and looked at me a bit stunned.

Then I added, smiling, ''And I can't find a better girlfriend than you. You're the best girlfriend I could ever ask for. No girl could change what we have. The memories we'll always share and the love. I love you more than anything and no distance will change that. Even if I have to drive 1 1/2 hours every weekend to see you.''

I meant every single word that I said.

''I will do everything to make this relationship work and also the friendship in the group.'' I also added and Jasmine looked shocked.

Then she suddenly smiled and nodded.

Then she told me, ''You're right. No one can take the memories we have away and the awesome time that we shared. No one can change that.''

I nodded and then added, ''We'll make sure of that. No matter what'll happen.''

With that, I leaned down and kissed her.

Jasmine kissed back happily.

I knew that I calmed her down, and I knew that every word I said was the total truth.

No matter how far from each other, there are still the memories we all had and shared, and the fact that we never want to change what we have.

* * *

**That was the second One Shot :D**

**I have to see what the next will be, but I hope that you guys liked this one and leave a lot of reviews for it! :)**

**You can also send me your wishes but like I said over there, I can't promise anything :/**

**See ya next time! :D**


	4. 77) Book- Jogan

******_Beta-read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! :D Here comes a new One Shot from me! :D**

**First of all: Thanks for all the reviews on the last two! :D**

**Second of all: I WON'T make any Lindy/Logan romance One Shots!**

**Well, that was it with that :D**

**The theme is Book and it's Jogan romance :D**

**I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

******By the way: I always took a theme from the first half of themes and then from the second half and than from the first half again and so on :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**3rd One Shot: Like an open book (Book- Jogan)**

**Summary:**

**Jasmine is down in the basement and reading a book, while Lindy is shortly out to buy something. Logan comes downstairs and tries to get Jasmine to talk to him, who is busy with her book. Then Logan asks her un unexpected question and she gives an even more unexpected answer. What'll happen?**

* * *

**At the Watson's house**

**Logan's POV:**

I just came downstairs from my room, totally bored.

I knew that the girls were downstairs in the basement, and maybe I could do something with them.

Well, I mainly wanted to do something with Jasmine but that was another subject.

Just as I wanted to walk downstairs, Lindy came upstairs.

I looked confused at her and she looked a bit puzzled back.

''Shouldn't you be downstairs with Jasmine?'' I asked her and Lindy shook her head.

''I forgot to go grocery shopping for mom. I'll be back in a hour. You can go downstairs or something, maybe so then that Jaz is not alone.'' Lindy stated and I nodded.

Well, but I was kinda nervous.

A whole hour alone with Jasmine?

That already almost went wrong when we made that spray...

I almost told her that I did think that we belong with each other and...

Yeah, you got the point.

I sighed but then went downstairs.

It would be unfair to leave her alone down there, and I knew that.

I walked downstairs and looked around for Jasmine.

She was sitting on the couch with a book in her hand.

''Hey Jaz.'' I greeted her, but she didn't answer.

Was the book that good that she couldn't answer me?

I walked downstairs and sat down besides her on the couch.

She looked up shortly and replied, ''Hey,'' before going back to her book.

Okay, that wasn't nice.

Even though she might not like me like that, I'm still one of her best friends.

''Jaz?'' I asked her, but she didn't answer.

Okay, that really wasn't funny.

Did I do something to her that she didn't reply?

''Jaz?'' I asked again and she looked up.

''What is it, Logan?'' She asked, a bit annoyed.

I looked at her a bit offended. Why did she act like that?

''Why aren't you answering me at first? Did I do something to you?'' I replied, concerned but still offended.

Jasmine chuckled but then shook her head.

''Of course not. I'm just reading and want to finish that book, or at least a good part of it, until Lindy comes back.'' She said to me and then went back to her book.

I sighed but went silent. I didn't want to hold her up.

Well, but after 10 minutes, I couldn't hold it anymore.

''Is the book good?'' I suddenly asked her and Jasmine looked up now, with annoyance in her beautiful brown eyes.

She should also give some attention to me.

''Yes it is.'' She answered and then went back to the book.

''What is it about?'' I continued asking her.

Jasmine groaned and then thought for a while.

She couldn't tell me that she stood me up for a book that she couldn't tell me what it was about.

''The book is pretty much like you.'' She answered after a while and my eyes went wide.

What did she mean with that?

''How could a book be like me? I don't even like reading!'' I exclaimed, offended again.

Jasmine chuckled and put the book away.

''Well, it's really open. You always will know what happen next and you know everything about it before even reading and it's not with that much suspense but you're still addicted to it since it's good and you still want to know if the book finally relieves what you knew the whole time and you can see that you're right.'' She replied.

**Jasmine's POV:**

''Well, it's really open. You always will know what happen next and you know everything about it before even reading and it's not with that much suspense but you're still addicted to it since it's good and you still want to know if the book finally relieves what you knew the whole time and you can see that you're right.'' I replied.

It really was true. Logan was like an open book.

You knew everything about him, and he didn't even have something like secrets, even if he tried to keep any.

Logan looked offended at me and crossed his arms.

''I'm not like an open book. I mean, you know a lot about me since you're my best friend, but you don't know everything.'' He told me and I laughed.

Now, he was playing the little disappointed boy.

''Yes, I do know everything about you. Even the things you try to hide.'' I said to him, and Logan shook his head but went red.

I really knew probably more than he wanted to.

Well, but it wasn't hard to read his signs like with the book.

He really gave a lot of them, even though he tried to hide them.

''Well, then tell me something I never told you.'' Logan stated and I chuckled.

''You really want me to do that?'' I asked him and Logan nodded.

Well, he probably won't regret it at the very end.

As long as I was right, but I was pretty sure that I was right.

''I know that you're in love with me.'' I added and Logan's eyes went wide.

Then he went bright red and I knew that I was more than right.

Logan started stuttering, ''I-I- I'm not in love with you! That's-''

I quickly cut him off. ''Logan!'' I cried and he looked away from the ground and back up to me.

He looked pretty offended and worried and I chuckled.

I put a hand on his cheek and said to him, ''Should I tell you a secret from the book which is called Jasmine?''

Logan nodded, confused and even more worried.

I inched even closer to him and then added, ''I'm in love with you too.''

Logan looked shocked at me but I just closed the gap between us and kissed him hard.

He kissed immediately back and I felt fire all over my body.

The kiss was better than I ever imagined it to be, and I didn't want it to end.

Well, but after two minutes the need for oxygen became too much.

Foreheads resting at each other, we broke apart and Logan chuckled.

He pecked my lips and then told me, ''Maybe being an open book isn't that bad.''


	5. 38) Loser- Darrett

_**Beta-read by ProudlyUnique . Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! :D Here comes a new One Shot from me! :D**

**First of all: Thanks for all the reviews on the last One Shots! :D**

**It was really amazing and I'm sorry, that I took a bit longer this time! :D**

**The theme this time is 'Loser' and the couple is Darrett :D**

**I know that it hasn't been requested but the idea is stuck in my head since days :D**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**4th One Shot: Loser for everyone**

**Summary:**

**Delia had a really bad day. She had a fight with Lindy and Jasmine and in the heat of the moment, they told her that she's a loser that no one wants her as a friend anyway. That really hurt and Delia is finishd. Garrett tries to cheer her up, after talking to Lindy and Jasmine. What'll happen?**

* * *

**At the Watson Basement**

**Garrett's POV:**

Logan and I were just coming from a football game and wanted to walk down the basement, as we saw Delia running upstairs with... tears in her eyes?

''Delia?'' I asked concerned but she just ran aside of us and then out of the house.

Oh my god. Logan and I looked shocked at each other.

What did happen downstairs at the basement?

Logan and I quickly walked downstairs, where Lindy and Delia were standing in shock there, staring at the stairs.

''What did happen?'' Logan asked, before I could open my mouth.

Lindy and Jasmine looked really guilty at us and I got even more confused.

''Well, Delia and we kinda had a fight-'' Jasmine started and tried to find the right words.

Oh oh. I had the feeling, that it wouldn't end well.

''Yeah, and we might have said something that we shouldn't have said as we were angry at her, because she was being a bit to honest again and then started to talk about some invention she made.'' Lindy added.

I looked at shocked and in disbelief at my two best friends.

Logan also seemed really shocked.

Delia was a bit to honest and had crazy ideas, we all knew that but that was no reason to hurt her like that.

I couldn't believe that they jumped around like that with the girl I really liked.

Yeah, you heard right. Get over it.

''What did you say?'' I asked them in disbelief and Jasmine and Lindy went red.

Okay, I definitely did not like what was happening.

Not only, because I wanted something from Delia but also because she was their best friend.

''We might have said, that she's a total Loser-'' Jasmine chocked out after a while.

Logan and I looked now shocked at each other again.

Oh my god. I had to talk to Delia.

''How could you guys do that to her?'' Logan said to them in disbelieve and the two looked guilty again, while I was already walking to the stairs.

''We are really sorry a- Garrett where are you going?'' Lindy asked me confused.

I turned around one last time and replied, ''I'm going to talk to Delia.''

With that, I disappeared upstairs and went out of the house.

**At Delia's house**

**Delia's POV:**

I was in my room, sitting on my bed and crying.

Yes, I , Delia Delfano was crying.

I normally never cried but my best friends really were the cause of it.

What Jasmine and Lindy said to me... I still couldn't believe it.

I really thought that the guys liked me and then they started a fight with me and...

Nobody cares about what you have for ideas, Delia, seriously. They never work anyway, since you're a loser.

That were Jasmine's words and they were replaying and replaying over and over in my head.

They never said something like this about my ideas.

Why did they start with it now?

Did they think that all the time or why did they do it?

I sniffed at the thought, just as the door went open to my room.

My eyes went wide, as I sat up straight and saw Garrett, standing there.

''What are you doing here?'' I snapped at him.

He wasn't down in the basement with us but I saw him, as I ran out of the Watson's house.

I was pretty sure, that he knew and he probably also thought the same thing like all of my other best friends did.

That I am Loser. The boy I liked thought probably the same as everybody else.

''Lindy and Jasmine told me what happened.'' Garrett stated and walked in to the room.

I rolled my eyes at him and tried to get my tears away.

''Well, why are you here then? Don't you think the same of me? That I'm a total loser and whatever else?'' I asked him angry.

Garrett looked a bit shocked at me.

''Delia, what they said is not true! You're not a loser! You are great!'' He told me.

I shook my head and looked down.

''No. Jasmine and Lindy are right. I am a loser and I shouldn't be so stupid and think that everyone likes me.'' I said to him.

At that sentence, I felt fresh tears in my eyes. This was killing me.

Garrett shook his head and sat down to me on the bed.

''Delia, it really is not true. You are amazing. I talked to Jasmine and Lindy and they are sorry, really. They were just mad in that moment , b-''

''Because they hate my ideas and I'm annoying them and my ideas are crap.'' I finished his sentence and Garrett sighed.

He knew, that I was right.

Lindy and Jasmine couldn't be that fond of my ideas, if they acted like that.

Then Garrett suddenly spoke up again, ''They don't act like this because you're ideas are crap or you're annoying them, but because they don't understand you. I mean, I sometimes also don't understand you, Delia but-''

I looked at him confused.

''But I really think that you're amazing and everything but a loser. If you are, I am one, too. I'm also totally boring and nobody understands my hype to clean everything up. You shouldn't get yourself down because of this. Don't care about what they say. The whole group still loves you and they were just angry. I love you and I don't want to see the girl I love like this.'' He said and my eyes went wide.

He still looked serious at me and I got even more shocked.

Did he really just say that he loves me?

''You really mean that? You love me?'' I asked him shocked.

Garrett nodded but now he went red and looked down.

I smiled and hugged him tight.

''You're not boring or a loser either, Garrett. You are awesome and I love you, too.'' I told him.

This time Garrett looked up and his eyes went wide.

Then I added, ''And you're right. I shouldn't get myself down and I at least have one person, who loves me and I also might forgive Lindy and Jasmine.''

I'd probably definitely forgive them but you got the point.

Garrett smiled, put a hand on my cheek and replied, ''And I will always love you. No matter what the others think about you.''

With that, he planted his lips on mine and kissed me.

I smiled and my body was on fire from the kiss, while I kissed back.

Even if people still thought that I was a loser, I didn't care.

As long as Garrett didn't think that.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! :D**

**Like always, if you have a request: Send me a PM with couple wish AND theme or leave a review in the first chapter or at this chapter with your opinion about the One Shot :)**

**See ya at the next One Shot! :)**


	6. 59) Insulting- Larrett

_**Beta-read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! :D I have a new One Shot for you! :D**

**This time it's Lindy/Garrett and I really hope that you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**I've got a lot of requests for Lindy/Garrett and am making this one now for you guys! :D**

**The theme is 'Insulting' and I think the idea is good :D**

**I really hope that you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**5th One Shot: Yes, I know how you feel**

**Summary:**

**Garrett gets insulted/bullied by a few boys in school because of him, being germaphobic. Lindy tries to stand up for him, what leads to even more insulting and Garrett gets angry. Will the two make up?**

* * *

**At school**

**Lindy's POV:**

I was just walking from the girls room to fix my outfit **(AN : Link on profile) **to Spanish, as I heard some people laughing.

What was happening there?

''Haha! There is still some mud on my jeans! Don't you want to clean it up, Mr. Cleany?'' One of the boys cried.

The other two boys laughed. At least, I thought that it were two.

Oh gosh. I had the feeling that I knew who they were all laughing about.

Even though I wished that I was really wrong.

''Yeah, and there at my locker is still a bubble gum that has to go away. Why don't you take care of that?'' Another boy cried.

I now walked around the corner and saw what I wished not to see.

There was standing Garrett with the three worst bullies of the school, looking afraid to them and totally finished.

Why did they do that to my best friend?

Garrett was amazing and so cute and-

Yeah, I kinda had a crush on him but that was not the point.

He didn't deserve something like this.

I had to do something for Garrett.

They couldn't just insult my best friend!

''Yeah, and don't you want to call your mommy? I mean, she also comes when you have to go to the toilet because the toilets here are not clean enough!'' The third boy said.

Okay, that was going too far.

It was no secret that Garrett was germaphobic, but it was everything but nice to make fun of that.

Garrett looked like he was about to break down and I quickly walked up to them.

Before one of the boys could open their mouths again, I cried, ''Leave my best friend alone!''

The three boys turned around and smirked at me.

''Ohhh.'' The one said. ''Garrett's little girlfriend comes to help.''

My cheeks would've turned bright red in every other situation.

Well, but in this situation, I just walked the last steps to them, my fists clenched.

Garrett looked pleading at me to go away but I didn't.

''Oh shut up. At least he has someone who cares and doesn't need to let out his loneliness at other people.'' I told the boy and the boys behind him gasped.

The boy looked angry at me.

''Fine Missy. This round goes to you.'' He said to me and then walked away.

I flipped my hair and then looked to Garrett, who looked in disbelief back.

''Why did you have to go in to this? I could've done that alone!'' He cried at me and I looked shocked at him.

Was he serious? I hoped not or-

''Why I did this? To help you! And no, you couldn't have done that alone! I saw your face, Garrett, and I heard what they said! I just wanted to help you!'' I told him angrily.

**Garrett's POV:  
**

''Why I did this? To help you! And no, you couldn't have done that alone! I saw your face, Garrett, and I heard what they said! I just wanted to help you!'' she told me angrily. I really couldn't believe Lindy. She didn't get anything.

''Yeah, great. They now think that I'm too stupid to defend myself and will only insult me more! Do you have any idea how I feel?'' I replied angry at her.

Lindy was one of my best friends, and it was really cute that she wanted to help actually, but-

That wasn't her fight. And yes, I was finished because of being insulted.

Who wouldn't be finished when you would've been insulted for being germaphobic?

Lindy looked at me in disbelief.

''Seriously? Do you think that you're the only person with problems? I do know how you feel! Before high school, I've also been insulted a lot, and that even from my best friends if you forgot! Well, but I let other people help me! I wanted to be a good best friend and help you because that idiots hurt you mentally, and that's all what I get? You, being angry at me?'' She screamed in to my face.

I saw some tears falling down her face and I looked shocked.

I didn't mean to hurt her like that.

What was I even thinking as I said all of that?

Especially to one of my best friends... Especially to Lindy...

Lindy now started walking away but I caught her arm.

''Lindy! Wait!'' I said to her and Lindy looked angry at me.

I knew that I totally screwed it up and I had to make it good again.

''What do you want? Didn't you hurt the girl that lo- likes you for who you are already enough?'' Lindy snapped at me.

Wait a second. Lo-Like me?

''You-?'' I started and I saw more tears falling down.

I took that as a yes. Well, but that wasn't the point.

''Lindy, I am sorry, okay? I was just mad in that moment because I've been insulted and couldn't stand up for myself, but I am glad that you came. You are an awesome best friend and I shouldn't have been like that to you. I really am sorry and I do lo-like you too.'' I told her honestly.

Everything that I said was true.

I did like her a lot more as a friend, even though I was acting like an idiot.

Lindy looked shocked at me and I looked pleading at her.

''Am I forgiven? I swear that I never do something like this to you. No matter why you try to help me.'' I begged her.

I knew that Lindy couldn't be angry for long.

At least it was like that all the other times like that.

Lindy groaned and I sighed relieved.

''Fine, you are forgiven, but do you really mean it, that you-?'' She started and I nodded.

Lindy smiled and I asked her, ''Do you?''

She nodded and I smiled this time.

Then she chuckled and said, ''Maybe those boys were right. You got help from your girlfriend.''

I laughed as well, while letting go of her hand and putting my hands on her cheeks.

Then I replied, ''Yes, luckily I did.''

With that I leaned down to her and kissed her, while my whole body was on fire from the kiss and because I was so happy.

I didn't care what those guys thought about me now.

I had Lindy, and that was all I cared about.


	7. 24) Fairytale - Jarrett

_**Beta-read by ProudlyUnique. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! :D I have a new One Shot for you! :D**

**I don't know why but I had a great idea for a Jarrett 'Fairytale' One Shot :D**

**I needed a few days for a new One Shot, I know but I was sick the past days and still am :/**

**Well, I hope you enjoy the One Shot and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**If you have a request, just write me a PM or write it with an opinion about the One Shot here! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**One Shot 6: Where is my fairytale?**

**Summary:**

**Jasmine and Garrett both come from a disaster date with the actual perfect partners, right? As they meet up at the way home they talk about it and about how happy endings only occur in fairytales, never in real life, but will there be a real happy ending for Jasmine and Garrett?**

* * *

**On the way home**

**Jasmine's POV:**

I was just walking home from a totally failed date with David from school.

He asked me out and everybody said that he was perfect for me and it really seemed like that at first but oh, was I wrong.

The date was a total disaster and once again, I was a single.

Well, I didn't want that guy, now anyway.

I never met someone who is so full of himself and I have Logan as one of my best friends.

I dressed up for nothing. **(AN: Link on my profile)**

If I'd ever find my happy end?

Yes, I was the girl with the fairytale imagination. Who could blame me?

Which girl didn't want a fairytale ending with her Prince Charming?

I sighed, just as someone cried from behind, ''Jasmine?''

I turned around to see Garrett, walking up to me.

What was he doing here? Shouldn't he be at his date with Stella?

''Hey Garrett.'' I greeted him a bit confused.

He looked pretty good in his date clothes.

Garrett looked knowing at me as he was at me and then asked me, ''Also a ruined date?''

I nodded, looking a bit hurt.

Garrett sighed and then added, ''The date was a total disaster with Stella.''

My eyes went wide.

Garrett and Stella seemed so great together, you could almost get jealous.

''Are you kidding me? You guys were perfect for each other!'' I exclaimed, shocked.

Garrett shook his head and I looked confused at him.

He replied, ''I could say the same about David and you. What happened?''

I sighed and looked down on my hands, while we continued walking.

''Well, seems like he isn't a Prince Charming like I thought he would be, at least he is not mine.'' I said to him and Garrett groaned.

I got even more confused and stopped.

He stopped , too and kinda rolled his eyes.

Okay, I really didn't get him right now.

''What do you girls all have with this Prince Charming's and your fairytale imaginations? I mean there is a reason why those things are called fairytales. They don't exist!'' Garrett exclaimed a bit mad.

**Garrett's POV:**

''What do you girls all have with this Prince Charming's and your fairytale imaginations? I mean there is a reason why those things are called fairytales. They don't exist!'' I exclaimed a bit mad.

If that would be true, Jasmine would've already found her Prince Charming.

Alone tonight, she looked like a princess and that David was so stupid to ruin their date.

Even though, I still didn't get the whole fairytale imagination and so on.

Jasmine looked at me in disbelieve and then replied, ''How could you say that? It's a dream of every girl to have a romantic fairytale ending like Rapunzel or Snow White or the Sleeping Beauty!''

She was mad and I was kinda sorry for making her mad but I was just trying to make a point.

Jasmine didn't seem to get what I meant.

''So you want to be locked in to a tower or get poisoned by an apple or sleep hundred years and suffer through all of that just to get a Prince who rides to you with a horse to save you with the kiss of true love and that you live happily ever after?'' I asked her.

Jasmine opened her mouth but then closed it again.

She knew that I was pretty much right and I couldn't help but grin over my success.

Then suddenly Jasmine chuckled and I looked confused at her.

''You really don't get it, don't you?'' She replied and I looked even more confused.

What did she mean with that, right now?

''It's not about what you have to do to get your Prince Charming.'' Jasmine added. ''It's about how it ends. The princess always ends up with the boy she loves and she can be sure, that he's the right one, because he did everything to save her and make her his girl.''

Okay, now I really didn't know what to say.

Well, but Jasmine wanted a Prince Charming.

If I remembered-

''What is with this movie Frozen? Where the prince was the bad one at the end and almost killed the princess?'' I asked her.

I had little cousins who loved Disney and fairytale endings.

Don't blame me for knowing all of that.

Jasmine chuckled and then replied, ''Sometimes the prince isn't what you think it is. He doesn't have to be rich or live in a castle. It's about his heart and about the wish to save the princess and show her his love. That's enough to be a Prince Charming. A true princess doesn't fall in love with the looks or what he is. A real princess falls in love, because of his personality and the way the boy makes her feel.''

I now suddenly saw something else in her eyes.

Was it love and questioning.

We were so near by each other and I suddenly realized, how beautiful her eyes were and-

Wow. She was damn beautiful and what she said seemed to make sense.

She wanted a fairytale ending. Maybe I could give her one.

Well, but was I good enough for her?

I didn't notice, how close we were until now.

Jasmine added, ''Also like in the Beauty and the Beast. Bell didn't care about the fact that the actual prince was a beast. For her, he was perfect the way he is with all of his faults and everything he did in the past. She loved him and that is all that counts, as the Beast or the prince.''

Did she mean with that?

I grinned at the thought. I just had to try.

She really made me change my mind. Especially about the thing with the Beauty and the Beast.

Maybe she could be my-

I took her hand and replied, ''You're right. A girl has every right to have her fairytale ending as well as you.''

Jasmine smiled and then added, ''Well, sometimes also your Prince Charming isn't always the person you thought it was at first like Anna didn't need the Prince but Kristoff and Bell wanted -''

''The Beast.'' I finished her sentence and Jasmine nodded, smiling.

I put a hand on her cheek while my other one was still holding her hand.

''Jasmine, I don't know as much about fairytale endings as you do but I want to give you one. I know that I'm more like the Beast than a Prince Charming, but this talk made me realize that it was wrong to go on a date with Stella, because my Bell is right here.'' I told her.

Jasmine's eyes went wide but then she smiled even wider.

She put her hands around my neck and then added to what I said, ''And she won't go away again.''

I grinned and we both leaned in and kissed.

The kiss was amazing and my whole body was on fire from it.

Maybe Fairytale endings weren't that bad.


	8. 66) Alone- Dogan

_**Beta-read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! :D I'm here with a new One Shot for you! :D**

**The theme is 'Alone' and Dogan :D**

**It was a request per PM from DisneyChica and that's the only couple I hadn't done so far :D**

**Well, it's not my OTP I have to say but it's a challenge that I'm willing to take once again :)**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Yes, the One Shot is a bit OOC! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: I would be really happy if you get a look at my new IDDI story (Jogan and Larrett) 'Decisions like no second ones' and leave a review :)**

* * *

**7th One Shot: You're not alone!**

**Summary:**

**Delia is alone down in the basement and a bit pissed off. Jasmine and Lindy were alone somewhere, again and left her alone there. Logan comes down and asks what's wrong. Delia tells him angry but is surprised about his answer. What'll happen?**

* * *

**Down in the basement**

**Delia's POV: (AN: Link to her outfit on the profile :D )**

_Hey Delia. Jasmine just told me that she needs something from the mall and since you don't like the whole shopping thing that much, we just went there. We'll be back soon. Logan is upstairs if you need some company. See you later :)_

I read the SMS from Lindy for the 5th time and got more and more angry.

I couldn't believe that they left me alone again to go shopping.

Sometimes I had the feeling that I wasn't important to them anymore.

They always did things with only the two of them and I felt totally left out._  
_

Did they even still want me as their best friend?

I felt so alone the whole time, and I didn't know what to do.

Jasmine and Lindy were always out together and sometimes didn't even really ask anymore if I want to go with them.

When I find out, they always say that they thought that I won't like it anyway.

Well, I mostly didn't like the things they're doing, but they also wouldn't try to do what I want to do.

Also, when I had a problem or something, I didn't even dare talk to them about it anymore.

I always feel left out and alone, like I said before, and it damn hurt.

The worst thing is also that I barely have any other friends besides them.

Well, if I could still count them as friends...

Yeah, there was still Garrett and my crush Logan...

Did I just say crush Logan? Yeah, okay, I meant it like that but anyways.

I didn't feel like a part of the group anymore and it freaking hurts.

I groaned at the thought and buried my head in my hands, as I suddenly heard someone asking, ''Is everything okay, Delia?''

I turned around shocked to see no one else but Logan standing there.

He looked concerned at me and I just looked shocked at him.

Say something, Delia.

Well, being me, I told him the truth, ''No, nothing is okay. I feel really alone.''

Logan looked confused at me but then grinned and went down to me.

''Well, you're not alone here. I'm also here now and you could've also just come upstairs.'' He said to me.

I rolled my eyes at that comment and really wanted to facepalm myself right now.

''You really don't get it, do you?'' I asked him a bit in disbelief.

Logan shook his head. I groaned and showed him the SMS of his sister.

He still looked confused but kinda cute and I groaned again.

Then I explained to him, ''Lindy and Jasmine are constantly doing things without me at the moment and I don't think that that's okay. I'm also their best friend and I totally feel left out. I also feel alone and like I have no one to talk to anymore. Everybody has someone else and I'm alone.''

**Logan's POV:**

She explained to me, ''Lindy and Jasmine are constantly doing things without me at the moment and I don't think that that's okay. I'm also their best friend and I totally feel left out. I also feel alone and like I have no one to talk to anymore. Everybody has someone else and I'm alone.''

My eyes went a bit wide as she told me that, and now I also understood why she was so angry about the SMS.

I didn't know that Lindy and Jasmine were acting like that.

Well, I knew that they did like Delia but it still wasn't fair to act to her like that.

Before I could say more, Delia continued, ''Only because I like some other things like them. I mean, I still would do the things with them as long as they also would give me some credit and don't leave me alone the whole time.''

She sighed and looked down.

I really hated it to see her so sad like that and I really wanted to tell Lindy and Jasmine something not so nice right now.

I loved my twin and Jasmine (in a sibling way), but this wasn't okay.

Delia looked at me, waiting for me to say something.

''Delia...'' I started, trying to find the right words. ''You are not alone.''

Wow. That was really great from me and probably did help totally.

Why couldn't I help the girl I like?

''Sure. That's why they don't take me to places where they go. It wasn't the first time and I hate this.'' Delia stated and looked down again.

I groaned inside to myself. Why couldn't I say something good?

Think, Logan. You have to say something right.

I didn't really know what to say and Delia suddenly stood up.

I heard her sniffing a bit, which never happened before, and I looked shocked at her.

She looked angry at me and there were really some tears in her eyes.

''Thank you so much for the help. Not. I'll go now.'' She told me and then went to the stairs.

I quickly stood up and held her by the arm.

I couldn't let her go like that.

It had to really hurt her if Delia was crying, or at least at the verge of it.

Delia turned back around to me and stared at me angry.

''Delia, you really are not alone. I'm here for you. I don't know why Lindy and Jasmine are doing this to you and we definitely have to talk to them, but I'll always be there for you. I really do care about you. You're not only my best friend, but I'm in love with you. I don't care if you don't like all the things that other girls like. You're special, and that's what I love about you, and I'm pretty sure that Lindy and Jasmine didn't mean it like that, and even if they did, I won't leave your side and you can always come to me.'' I said to her in almost one breath and then caught my breath.

Delia looked shocked at me and I knew what I said but I really did mean it.

I practically just poured my heart out to her and every word was the truth.

I wouldn't leave her alone. She would never be alone.

Delia suddenly smiled and then replied to me, ''Thank you Logan. I really needed that. I believe you, and thanks to you, I know that I'm not alone anymore, and I'm in love with you too.''

My eyes went wide but then I smiled wide and took the last step to her.

I leaned down to her and then told her, ''Everybody who leaves a girl like you alone must be crazy.''

Delia grinned and then leaned up while I leaned back down and we kissed.

My whole body felt on fire from the kiss and I smiled against her lips.

Delia wasn't alone. I'll always be there for her, no matter what.

* * *

**That was the One Shot :D Hope you guys liked it! :D**

**Told you that it's OOC! :D**

**If you have requests, write me a PM or a review at the first chapter! :)**


	9. 15) Siblings- LindyLogan siblings fluff

_**Beta-read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! :D I'm here with a new One Shot for you! :D**

**The theme is 'Siblings' and Lindy/Logan siblings fluff! :D**

**I had the idea, because of watching the episode 'Dance Fever'! :D**

**The episode really was beyond awesome and soooo funny, too! :D**

**There will also be some spoiler alerts, so if you didn't watch the episode yet, better not read the One Shot! :D**

**I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: I'd be really happy if you get a look at my 5 shot 'The Phone Challenge' for one of the new upcoming IDDI episodes and leave a review :)**

* * *

**8th One Shot: Why are YOU mad?**

**Summary:**

**Lindy comes home to see a sick Logan on the couch and tries to help her but he's pretty angry at her , since she made him sick. It leads in to an argument, since Lindy is angry at well that he wanted to go on the dance with her enemy Sherri. Will they make up?**

* * *

**At the Watson's house**

**Lindy's POV:**

I just arrived at home at 10 p.m. after the short dance at our school.

Well, everyone was sick and it really was no miracle that the whole thing went so short.

The only persons there were the DJ and me.

Perfect dance. Sarcasm indeed.

I kinda felt bad for all the people I got sick, but I couldn't do anything about it.

I definitely didn't do that on purpose, even though I'm not really sorry for Sherri.

She wanted to get me sick so then she'll have the best attendance record, and that is so not fair!

I sighed at the thought and then went directly upstairs to shower and change into some comfortable clothes. **(AN: Link on the profile)**

Those heels were really killing me.

As I was finished, I went back downstairs to maybe watch some TV.

I arrived in the living-room and heard coughing and sneezing.

Then I looked on the couch and saw that Logan was laying there.

I quickly walked up to him.

''Oh my god, Logan! Is everything okay?'' I asked him concerned.

Logan looked up to me madly and I didn't quite get why.

What did I do that he was looking mad at me?

''No, nothing is okay.'' He replied with a coughy voice, angry while he was sitting up.

I looked confused at him and walked up to him.

I really didn't get my brother right now.

What was his problem?

''What did I do that you're mad at me?'' I asked him, confused.

Logan and I were bickering all the time , but normally it also gave a reason for the bickering.

Now, I didn't see any to be honest.

Logan rolled his eyes, while I stood in front of him and replied, ''Because of you, I couldn't go to the dance with my date.''

I looked at him in disbelieve. That really was his reason to be mad?

He had no reason to be mad! As if I wouldn't have done that on purpose!

Besides, he didn't have a real date.

''Logan, I didn't get you sick on purpose and you know that! It just happened since we're living in the same house, are spending a lot of time together and so on! Besides, you almost went to the dance with the most evil girl that totally hates me and you also defended her as I was fighting with her! I have a lot of reasons to be angry!'' I told him, mad.

I really had a lot of reasons to be angry. Not Logan.

**Logan's POV:**

''Logan, I didn't get you sick on purpose and you know that! It just happened since we're living in the same house, are spending a lot of time together and so on! Besides, you almost went to the dance with the most evil girl that totally hates me and you also defended her as I was fighting with her! I have a lot of reasons to be angry!'' She told me, mad.

I couldn't believe that Lindy was saying something like this.

She ruined my date and thought that she was the one who had all the rights to be angry.

''Why are you mad? You were perfectly fine for the dance and had your fun! I didn't even get to go to the dance! Even though I finally had a date!'' I cried at her as well as I could with my coughy voice and stood up.

We now stood face to face to each other and both looked totally mad at each other.

She didn't have any reasons to be mad.

I was the one who should be mad, and I was.

Lindy rolled her eyes and replied, ''Sherri didn't want to go with you there anyway! She was just trying to trick me into getting sick! You even had to pay so much for your other date and for what? A dance where except for the DJ and me nobody went?''

I looked at her shocked. She didn't just say that!

She really thought that nobody wanted to go there with me?

Lindy suddenly also seemed to realize what she just had said and looked guilty at me. ''Logan, I-''

''Save it Lindy.'' I cut her off and just wanted to turn around and walk upstairs.

I would've loved to say more, but I had to cough again.

Stupid flu or whatever I had.

''Logan, please don't go! I didn't mean it like that!'' Lindy added and I turned around to her.

I immediately regretted it as I saw her even more guilty face, but tried to stay mad.

''Why? That you can tell me how many other girls only would've gone to the dance with me if they got so many things from me or were trying to trick you? I got it Lindy, and you don't have to repeat yourself again. Thank you very much.'' I stated .

This really hurt.

I always thought that I was awesome, no matter what the others were thinking, but hearing something like this out of my twin's mouth.

I just wanted to walk away, as Lindy hold me by the arm.

I sneezed again and then turned around to her, mad.

Lindy was near tears, but I tried to ignore it.

Even though that was pretty hard. Almost impossible, I would say.

Lindy looked desperate at me and then told me, ''Please, Logan. Hear me out. I didn't mean it like that.''

I stopped, trying to make attempts to walk away, crossed my arms and waited.

I couldn't see any excuse that was good enough for this.

Lindy sighed and added, ''Okay I kinda did mean those things, but that doesn't mean that I think the same way of you.''

Ouch. That hurt.

''You know that you're not the best one at apologizing?'' I asked her and Lindy rolled her eyes.

Then she just continued, ''Those two are stupid that they just wanted to use you. You are a great guy and an even better twin. Every girl should've been happy to go with my awesome brother to this dance and I'm sorry that I made you feel otherwise. I really mean it. Sherri is an evil girl and that other girl is even more stupid. Don't care about them. You're great, and like I said, every girl should be happy to have you.''

I looked at her shocked about the nice words.

I didn't hear something like this very often out of Lindy's mouth.

Well, and she kinda was right with the Sherri thing and also with the other things..

Lindy put her arms out and asked me, ''Am I forgiven?''

I sighed but then nodded.

''Only if you forgive me too for being angry at you because of such a stupid thing and that I almost went out to the dance with your enemy.'' I replied.

Lindy chuckled and nodded.

''Okay.'' She replied and then we both went in to a hug.

It felt good to hug her and that we made up after such a stupid fight.

Lindy sometimes really made me mad, but I always was happy that we made up.

She was my twin after all, and I didn't want to lose her because of any girl in this world.


	10. 52) Snow- Larrett

**Hay guys! :D I'm here with a new One Shot for you! :D**

**It's a bit older request from Itzel- 2907 and it's Snow and 'Larrett' :D**

**Sorry that it took so long . Almost a week. Well, but I hope you like it ! :D**

**Okay, guys. Seriously for the last time: You guys can't give me 50 wishes and except that I do at least 10 of them or so.**

**It gives a lot of people who gives requests and I try to do as much as I can , but they won't be only from one pairing! **

**Okay, now I got that out. Sorry, but it's true. :/**

**Hope you guys like the One Shot and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Can we reach the 100 reviews with this One Shot? I really hope so! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**9th One Shot: Snowman**

**Summary:**

**Lindy and Garrett are alone at the Watson's house and are bored. Lindy suggests to make a snow man but it goes out a bit different than expected. What'll happen?**

* * *

**At the Watson's house**

**Garrett's POV:**

I was sitting in the living- room of the Watson's hous with Lindy on the couch, watching some TV.

It was in the middle of January and snow was everywhere at our city.

Well, but Lindy and I were sitting inside and watching TV.

Well, Lindy was watching TV. I was pretty much staring at her.

She looked so beautiful in that mint colored sweater... **(AN: Link of Lindy's outfit on the profile)**

Okay, she was always looking beautiful but I just couldn't tear my eyes away from here.

The others were wherever and Lindy asked me to come over.

I of course said yes.

I wouldn't resist the chance to spend some time with the girl I loved.

I sighed and looked down on my hands.

Suddenly, I felt Lindy's look on me.

''Is everything okay, Garrett?'' She asked me, concerned.

I looked up to her and quickly nodded.

''Yeah, everything perfect. This Tv- Show is just a bit boring...'' I replied, a bit honest.

It really was boring, but that wasn't really the point.

Lindy nodded and chuckled.

''Yeah, sorry. I shouldn't have called you to watch TV.'' She said to me, looking guilty.

I chuckled a bit but then shook my head.

''Don't worry. It's okay.'' I replied and Lindy smiled.

Lindy then looked still a bit questioning at me and then suddenly, her face lit up.

''Let's go outside and make a snow man! It's snowing the whole time and so much more fun than sitting here and watching this boring TV-show!'' She exclaimed, happy about her idea.

I didn't even dare to complain.

She looked at me with a pleading look and I sighed, standing up.

''I'm in.'' I replied and she squealed, taking her jackett and already running outside.

I chuckled and followed her with my jackett.

We went outside and started making the snow man.

Well, I did most of the work.

Lindy tried to find a carrot inside and some thin branches.

I made three balls for the snow man and Lindy came back, helping me with the body of the snowman.

I kinda felt like 5 years old again, making this but it was fun.

Especially, since it was with Lindy.

We put it all together and the snow man looked pretty good and also kinda funny.

He was kind

Lindy smiled and then said to me, ''We did a pretty good job.''

Her cheeks were flushed and she really looked cute right now.

I nodded and grinned at her.

''Yeah.'' I replied. ''Well, but one thing is still missing.''

**Lindy's POV:**

''Yeah.'' He replied. ''Well, but one thing is still missing.''

I looked pretty confused at him.

''What do you mea-'' I started but there he had already thrown a snowball in my face.

Garrett let out a chuckle and replied, ''I hadn't hit you with a snowball, yet.''

I glared at him playfully but then also took a hand full of snow and hit him in the face with it.

With that a snow fight started and a big one.

We were throwing snowballs at each other and were laughing so hard.

It was so great to spend time like this with Garrett.

We barely did anything alone together and I missed times like this.

He was just such a great guy and I might kinda have a little crush on him since that short vacation and the snowboarding lessons...

As I was thinking about that, I didn't notice how Garrett sneaked up behind me and throw me on the snow with him.

We both fell in the snow and couldn't help but start laughing.

I smiled at him wide and he smiled back.

My cheeks were flushed and I was meanwhile a bit cold but I didn't care.

Well, but Garrett seemed to notice my shivering and told me, ''Let's go inside and make us some hot chocolate.''

I nodded and we went inside and in to the kitchen, after getting the snow off us.

Garrett made us some hot chocolate and we sat down on the kitchen aisle in silence.

I just enjoyed his company and was happy to be here.

If only he would feel the same...

I sighed and Garrett looked confused at me.

I smiled at him and said to him, ''I'm just happy that we spent such a great day together.''

That wasn't a lie at all.

I really was really happy about that.

Garrett smiled and took my han what made the butterflies in my stomach go crazy.

Then he replied, ''It was an awesome day.''

I smiled and stared in to his eyes.

Then my look went to his lips, while putting the hot chocolate down as well as Garrett put his down.

They looked so soft.

I couldn't help but lean in and Garrett surprisingly leaned in, too.

Then our lips met and the fireworks started to explode in my head.

It was even way much better than I imagined it and while I went with my hands through Garrett's hair and his went on my waist.

We just kissed for a minute and my mind was exploding in fireworks.

Wow. Wow. Wow.

As we broke apart, I also breathed out, ''Wow.''

Garrett chuckled and replied, ''Yeah, wow.''

I smiled and Garrett gave me a warm smile back, while he put a strand of hair out my face.

Then he took my hand and asked me, ''Want to make my day perfect and be my girlfriend?''

I smiled and nodded.

''I'd love , to.'' I replied and kissed him.

* * *

**I know, I know. Not my best one and totally cheesy but I still hope that you liked it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**


	11. 8) Death- Jarrett and group friendship

**Hay guys! :D I'm here with a new One Shot for you! :D**

**It's kinda a special, since it's my 10th One Shot and for the fact that we already hit the 100 reviews! :D**

**It popped in to my head today and I just had to write it :D**

**It's the theme 'Death' and it's kinda friendship of the whole group but also Jarrett :D**

**It's completely in No One's POV this time :)**

**It's going to be a long one this time and I really hope that you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**BTW: I also FINALLY have Twitter :D Link is on my profile :) Follow me and I follow you back! :)**

* * *

**10th One Shot: Death of a beloved one**

**Summary:**

**Jasmine's dad died because of a car accident and she's trying to cope with it now. The group is trying to help her, especially her boyfriend Garrett but it is really hard for her. Especially at the furneral where she has to do the speech. How will this turn out?**

* * *

**At Jasmine's house **

**No One's POV:**

''Jasmine. Open up the door, please! We just want to help you!'' Lindy cried, standing in front of the room of her best friend, which has been locked. Along with her were Garrett, Delia and Logan. They all just wanted to help Jasmine, but at the moment didn't know how. Jasmine's dad died yesterday night at a car accident and Jasmine didn't come out of her room , since that.

The rest of the group also heard from it from Jasmine's mom, who wasn't feeling better than Jasmine. Both were totally crushed but Jasmine's mom at least tried to let her be helped. Jasmine was just locked in her room.

Lindy sighed as still no answer from Jasmine came. They understood that she needed space but they also really just wanted to help.

Garrett was the one, suffering the most under Jasmine, being like this. He had never seen his girlfriend like this and he hated it to see her like that. Jasmine was cheerfull and always in a good mood. Normally, she wouldn't be like this and everybody knew it. He had to do something to help her, but she didn't want to get help. At least, that was what she was telling herself.

Logan, Delia and Lindy looked at each other desperate but Garrett still looked determining. He walked to Jasmine's door and knocked again. Then he told her, ''Jasmine, please. It's me, Garrett. Please let me in. You know that we have to talk about this eventually.'' There was silence again for two minutes and the other three in front of the door sighed again. If she wasn't even answering to Garrett, it really was no use right now. Normally, Jasmine even talked to Garrett in the worst times. Really the worst.

''Please, Jaz.'' Garrett added and still no answer.

Then suddenly, you heard steps at the room. The four looked shocked and relieved at each other. Jasmine at least stood up and might finally talk to them and let them help her. That was a first, right?

They waited and two minutes later, the cracked voice of Jasmine stated, ''I only talk to Garrett.'' The rest of the group looked at each other and then all to Garrett. Well, but then Logan patted his shoulder and said to him, ''Good luck, man. Tell us if we can help somehow.'' Lindy and Delia also nodded and then walked along with Logan back downstairs.

Garrett knocked once again and then replied to Jasmine, ''They're all away now. I'm alone here, Jaz. Please let me in.''

He had to wait another minute but then the door opened and in front of him stood a totally finished Jasmine with a tearstained face and looking like she was about to break down every minute. She sniffed and let him inside her room, sitting back down on her bed. Tissues were everywhere and empty ice- cream boxes , along with crumpled up chits and broken pencils. Probably Jasmine's tries to write the furneral speech.

Garrett looked a bit shocked and really guilty at his girlfriend. He should've already come yesterday evening and helped her. He should've been there to comforted her the second he heard that her dad died. Well, but he was out of town. It was weekend and his football team just came from a match.

Jasmine started sobbing again, looking around in her room , too and Garrett quickly walked up to her and hugged her. Now, she was sobbing in to his chest and probably ruined his shirt but he didn't care at all. He just wanted to comfort his girlfriend. He never saw her like this and he hated it. That wasn't his Jasmine at all. She was so broken.

She just sobbed and sobbed and didn't even want to stop. She felt save in the arms of her boyfriend but was at the same time still so broken.

As they broke apart, Garrett said the first thing that came in to his mind, ''I'm so sorry, Jaz.'' Jasmine sniffed and hugged him again. She hated it to have the pity of other people but at the moment, she was just glad that he was there for her. Especially in a situation like this. She really didn't know what to do and it just freaking hurt her. All of this.

Garrett hugged her back and they sat there like that for a while as Jasmine suddenly broke apart and Garrett looked confused at her. Jasmine sniffed and told him, ''I feel so horrible. We had this fight before he went to work and I- I- didn't even really say goodbye to him, yesterday.'' With that more tears were falling down and Garrett hugged her again. He heard that it was normal to especially think about what you said to the person who died the last time and you mostly hate yourself for what you said.

Garrett and Jasmine's dad weren't on the best terms with each other but he definitely didn't want him to die. Garrett knew that Jasmine's dad was only overprotective for his daughter and he tried to not be mad.

He sighed and hugged Jasmine a bit tighter, replying, ''He wouldn't be mad at you, Jaz. He knew that you love him and he'll always knew.''

Jasmine broke apart again from Garrett and looked at him with tearfull eyes. ''I feel so horrible, still. Everybody wants me to be the perfect daughter and write a speech for the funeral but I just feel like breakind down every minute and I feel so stupid, because I didn't say something like 'Love you, dad' or so, before he went away in to his death. It's like I lost my las-''

''Jasmine, you believe in god, don't you?'' Garrett cut her off. Jasmine nodded. ''Your dad did, too and he is in heaven now. No matter what happened, he's still proud of you and he's still with you. He would've also wanted you to do this speech at his funeral about him and no matter what happened to stay strong.''

Jasmine sighed and buried her head in her hands. ''How am I supposed to stay strong when my dad died? I lost one of the most important person in my lifes in the matter of a few minutes. I- I don't know what to say.'' Jasmine stated and looked even more broken right now. Well, but she really meant it. The funeral was in 4 days and she really had no idea what to say.

Garrett smiled slightly at that and took her hand. ''Well, but you don't have to do that alone, Jaz. I'm here for you, Lindy is, Delia is, Logan is, your mom is. You just have to get out of here or we'll do it inside here , but you might freak out in that time if you don't even at least open a window.'' Garrett told her and Jasmine couldn't help but let out a sniffled laugh. Garrett always knew how to make her laugh. Even in the worst situations.

''You're going to do this with me? This speech?'' Jasmine asked him and Garrett nodded, pecking her cheek.

''Even if it takes until 10 minutes before the funeral. I won't leave your side until we've finished it.'' He replied and smiled. Jasmine smiled back, gave him a short kiss on the lips and then told him, ''Thanks.''

**At the funeral (AN: Link to the funeral outfits of the girls on my profile!)**

Jasmine was standing on the stage, ready to start with her speech. At some point she came out of her room, started eating again and even had a small talk with her mom. All thanks to Garrett and now she was standing in front of all of those people and were ready to do this speech. Well, and everyone also was waiting for her to start it.

Jasmine took a deep breath, while looking at Garrett and the others of the group, who were also there. _You can do that, Jaz. _She thought to herself. She took another deep breath and then started:

''Thank you all for coming to the funeral of my dad. I knew that he would've really loved to see, how many people care and how many people have so much love for him.'' She started and sighed inside. The tears were already back in to her eyes and she tried to hold them back. _You only started Jaz and you already have cried enough. Get yourself together for the few minutes._

''I don't know how you guys are feeling, but now that I've lost a beloved one, I was always like what I actually could've said to him that day, before the accident happened. Did I say the wrong thing? Does he have a bad memory of me? Where is he now? Well, I at least now where he is. I believe that he's with our father in heaven now and I also know that no matter where he is, he'll never leave my heart.''

By now, Jasmine really had some tears, falling down but she didn't care anymore. She wasn't the only one.

''Sometimes you have to learn the hard way how much some people mean to you and sometimes you just don't want to realize that a person is dead, but the person's death will always come back to you. I had to learn that the past days, but I don't regret it. I at first wanted to forget my dad. Wanted to forget all of this.'' Jasmine added and looked guilty at her mom and the group.

''But then I realized that it is stupid. Dad wouldn't have wanted that I lock myself in to my room and do like I was dead myself. He would've wanted that we live in, even though he'll always be in our heart.''

There already came a lot of claps from the audience and Jasmine felt a lot more confident.

She continued, ''I heard someone at some time saying that you can't get over the death of a beloved one. You just learn how to live with it. Now, that I'm slowly processing that dad is away I understand this sentence so much better but I'm glad that I'm not alone on this. I never was alone. I have god, the best mom and the best friends ever. I don't have to be afraid what lies ahead of me.''

The tears were streaming down her face now.

''I lost my dad and also kinda my idol. My best friend. The person who was always there for me and I love my dad so much for this and I also know that he'll never leave me alone now. The past days a lot of memories came back to me from my dad and me and I was just like: This will never happen again. Well, it won't but I have the memories and I have the knowing that I'll see him again one day and I also know that he'll be proud of me and I'm also proud of him. He died in honor and he didn't die without leaving his mark in this world. I barely know any person who did so much as my dad.'' Jasmine told the audience.

There were a lot of nods and her mom now also were now with a lot of tears in her face.

''We're saying goodbye to a great dad, a great friend, a great idol and so much more today , but he'll always be in our heart and that's what's the most important thing of all. Dad, I love you.'' Jasmine finished the speech.

The people started clapping as soon as she finished and you heard a lot of sniffs, as Jasmine went down the stage and right in to the arms of her mom who was waiting for her.

As they broke apart, she looked at her full of proudness. ''Your dad would be so proud of you, sweetheart. I am so proud of you.'' She told her daughter and Jamsine just hugged her again, tight. She didn't want to lose this moment. She knew that she had to say goodbye to this part of her live with her dad and it was hard, but she knew that she would make it.

''Well, and you're not the only one proud.'' Garrett said, coming up to Jasmine and her mom along with the rest of the group.

Jasmine's mom broke apart from her and smiled at her and her friends. ''I leave you guys alone.'' She told them, gave Jasmine one last hug and then walked away. Jasmine looked at her four best friends.

SHe looked guilty at them and then said to them, ''I'm so sorry guys for j-'' ''Don't say that, Jasmine. We understand.'' Delia cut her off, putting a hand on her shoulder. Lindy nodded and smiled. ''I don't want to know how I would've acted if Logan's and my dad would've died. We really do understand and we're not mad at all.'' She told her. ''We are really proud of you, like Garrett said.'' Logan added.

Jasmine smiled at her friends, with fresh tears in her eyes and took them all in to a big group hug.

As they broke apart, Garrett put an arm around her and kissed her hair. ''Just remember. We're always there for you, no matter what. We're also kinda like a family and we won't ever leave you.'' He explained to her. Jasmine already knew that. She wasn't alone and she understood that now, finally. She was never alone. Not even her dad left her. He wasn't on earth anymore but he was still with her. In her heart.

Jasmine gave her best friends an even bigger smile and then replied, ''I know guys and I don't even know how to thank you for that.''


	12. 56) Competition- Jogan

**Hay guys! :D I'm here with a new One Shot for you! :D**

**It's the theme 'Competition' and Jogan :D**

**I kinda switched some themes for the challenge, since I got some new ideas and I had a lot of requests for pairings :D**

**A lot were especially Jogan and here comes a new One Shot for it :)**

**I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**11th One Shot: No competor except you**

**Summary:**

**Jasmine and Logan are together , but Jasmine is constantly getting hit by other boys who flirt with her and Logan gets jealous. He gets more quiet and as Jasmine talks to him Logan confronts her about it. How will Jasmine react?**

* * *

**At the Watson's house in the basement**

**Logan's POV:**

I was down in the basement, waiting for my girlfriend Jasmine since 2 months.

I really loved that girl to death and I was so glad that she wanted to be with me, too.

She was at some of her clubs after school and after that we wanted to spend some time together.

Well, but I was a bit mad at the moment.

Not exactly at Jasmine but on the boys, who were always hitting on her.

I always had the feeling like I was in a competition against the other boys.

Well, but they didn't even seem to see me as a competition.

They were mostly doing as if I wasn't even Jasmine's boyfriend and even sometimes flirted with her when I was near by.

Jasmine didn't get in to any of this but she also didn't seem to mind that much and that made me mad.

I was her boyfriend and I didn't want to lose her, because of some idiot.

She was also always dressed up and the boys noticed her even more.

Jasmine was stunning without a doubt but she was mine and I really was afraid to lose her.

Even though she didn't even seem to notice that.

She always did like nothing happened and just continued going out with me.

I didn't really think that she might cheat on me or did she?

Okay, I knew Jasmine since years. She wouldn't do that, right?

I groaned and leaned back in the couch just as Jasmine came downstairs to me.

She looked beautiful as always and had a big smile on her face. **(AN: Link to Jasmine's outfit on my profile)**

Jasmine walked up to me and pecked me on the lips.

''Hey.'' She greeted me and I gave her a weak smile back.

''Hey.'' I replied.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow at me and sat down to me.

''Is everything okay with you , Logan?'' She asked me. ''You're kinda tensed the whole past days?''

I sighed. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable actually but this was important to me.

''Kinda. Well, but how was your club?'' I replied, trying to change the subject.

I was really bad in talking about things like this.

Jasmine looked at me weird and then replied, ''It was great. Ruwen all brought us some drinks and we just talked a bit today. It's one of the last meetings before summer break you know.''

I felt that sharp feeling in my stomach again.

Ruwen was one of the boys in my opinion who had laid his eye the most on Jasmine.

''Well, great that Ruwen did that.'' I grumbled, angry.

**Jasmine's POV:**

''Well, great that Ruwen did that.'' He suddenly grumbled angry.

I looked totally confused at my boyfriend.

What did Logan mean with that?

Was Ruwen the reason why he was in such a weird mood?

''What is wrong Logan?'' I asked once again, now more determining.

I didn't like his attitude right now and it really concerned me.

Logan looked in disbelief at me and I stared back.

I really loved him but sometimes he was really weird.

''What is wrong? We're together since two months and all the boys are constantly hitting on you!'' He cried at me.

I almost jumped back on the couch over his outburst.

Well, but now I started to understand.

''You are jealous.'' I stated and Logan went bright red.

It looked really cute but I couldn't believe that he really was jealous.

He had no reason at all to be.

Logan looked mad at me and then replied, ''Of course I am! The boys are doing like you're still single and I have to see how they're constantly flirting with you and you're doing nothing against it!''

My eyes went wide at that. Did he really think that?

Of course I tried to get them away from me!

''You don't really think that, do you?'' I asked him. ''Of course I always reject them! If they come to close to me I tell them that they should leave me alone but sometimes you're totally overreacting!''

Logan now looked at me in disbelief.

''I am overreacting? I just want to protect my girlfriend , because I love you!'' He cried.

This time I really jumped back and looked shocked at him.

The 'I love you' thing we didn't tell each other yet and it was kinda in the heat of the moment but I saw his honest look.

My heart was racing and now I even felt kinda bad.

I sat back down to Logan and then told him, ''Logan, I love you, too. You don't have to be afraid about any other boy because you have no competors. You're the only competor for me and you're the only one for me.''

Logan looked shocked at me.

''Really?'' He asked me, shocked.

I nodded and smiled, putting my other hand on his other cheek.

Logan smiled and we both leaned in.

Then we both kissed and I smiled against his lips .

It was the truth. Logan didn't has to be afraid.

There was no competition for me. Only Logan and no one else , forever.

* * *

**Okay it was kinda short and not my best but it was something! :D**

**I hope you guys like it and don't forget to review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	13. 1) Hello - Jarrett

**Hay guys! :D I'm here with a new One Shot for you! :D**

**It's the theme 'Hello' and Jarrett :D**

**It might be a bit different to what most of you might thought for that theme :D**

**Well, and it's also a thanks that you vote for me at the challenge of LoveYouForeverAndMore and I won! :D**

**By the way: You should definitely hear 'Hello' by Lionel Richie while reading this! :D**

**It wasn't a request or anything but I just really wanted to write it :D**

**Yes, Jarrett is still my OTP and it'll probably also stay that way! :D**

**Especially after the new episode! :)**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy the One Shot and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**HUGE THANKS to AllisseLove for helping me with the outfit description!**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**12th One Shot: Hello, is it me you looking for?**

**Summary:**

**Jasmine moved to England a few years ago and left everyone behind. Also her actual boyfriend Garrett and they decided to break up , since a long distance relationship didn't work. Now she comes back and Garrett is picking her up from the airport. What will happen when they meet each other again after such a long time? Will they even recognize each other?**

* * *

**In the car**

**Garrett's POV:**

_Hey Garrett. I know that it has been 4 years but I'm coming back. I'll be at the airport in a week and I'll stay this time. The others also already know and I wanted to ask you, if you could pick me up at the airport? I know I could've asked everyone else but I want you to do it. I hope that you answer :) Jasmine :)_

I sighed while reading the SMS again at the red traffic lights.

Jasmine would really come back and I was on my way to pick her up.

She all left us with 15 because her whole family went to England and now she was finally coming back.

It especially hurt me since we were together at that time since a half year and I lost her.

Well, but now she was coming back and she wanted me to pick her up!

Another hello with the girl I still loved.

Yes, it was true. Even after all the years I was still in love with her.

We never broke contact even though we had to break up at some point but we always stayed best friends.

The group hasn't been the same without her but now she was finally back.

Well, and I really was going to pick her up, alone.

I was beyond nervous and barely concentrate on the street, because of that.

It was a puzzle for me how I made it to the airport and as I parked I had to take a deep breath.

I would see Jasmine again now.

Would I recognize her? Will she recognize me?

Well, we skyped a lot but that wasn't the same as seeing her in person...

Our last skyping session was 6 months ago anyway...

I took another deep breath and opened the car door.

You could do that Garrett. It was Jasmine. Your best friend since years.

I went in to the airport, looking for a brown haired fashionista.

At first I didn't find her.

''Where could she be?'' I asked myself and sighed.

''Is it me you looking for?'' A too familiar voice suddenly asked me from behind and I spun around.

All of sudden I saw a girl with a dark red chiffon tulle sleeveless top, dark blue soft skinny jeans, with black wedge shoes, a black bag on her right hand, not much makeup, her brown hair was in a messy bun, she reached with her left hand through her hair when I saw a sliver bracelet that seems familiar to me. **(AN: Link on profile)**

A dark red suitcase was also standing besides her but I looked at the bracelet again.

It really was Jasmine.

It was the bracelet I gave her before she went away to England.

''Jasmine?'' I asked just to be sure but I already knew that it was here.

It could only be here.

The beautiful girl chuckled, nodded and then walked up to me with her things.

''Yes, Garrett. It's me, Jasmine.'' She replied.

As soon as she said that I took her in to a bear hug.

I just missed her so much and I couldn't believe that she really was back again.

My Jasmine was back and she was standing right in front of me.

''I missed you so much, Jaz.'' I told her, still hugging her.

**J****asmine's POV:**

''I missed you so much, Jaz.'' He told me, still hugging me.

I felt the tears coming in to my eyes even though I promised myself to not cry.

We broke apart and I replied to him with a smile, ''I missed you, too Garrett.''

I really did and I couldn't believe that I saw him again.

England was great but the person I loved was always here in Chicago.

4 years without Garrettt... That was just awful.

I still loved him and now we were standing right in front of each other and were staring in to each other eyes.

Garrett then smiled, took my suitcase and said to me, ''Well, we should go. We can't come to late to-''

He suddenly cut himself off and I laughed following him.

''Let me guess. They planned a surprise party for me?'' I asked him.

Garrett went bright red and I laughed again.

Well, I couldn't complain at all about the party.

I knew that something wasn't right as Lindy wrote me a SMS that she actually also wanted to pick me up but had to go to Mani- Pedies with Logan.

Garrett looked guilty and I added chuckling, ''Don't worry. I'll play surprised.''

At that he sighed relieved and I had to chuckle again.

It was so cute how he was acting.

We continued walking through the airport in silence.

It wasn't an awkward silence but we both probably didn't know where to start after all the years.

I did want to come back together with him but did he want the same?

''Well,...'' Garrett suddenly started as we reached the entrance of the airport. ''How was England?''

I rolled my eyes at him. As if I wouldn't have told him that in all the skype sessions.

''It was great but something important was missing the whole time even with knowing that we still all were best friends.'' I just blurted out and then quickly covered my mouth.

Did I really say the last part out loud?

Garrett looked confused at me and I sighed. Should I just tell him?

''What do you mean with that?'' Garrett asked me and I sighed once again, looking at the bracelete at my hand.

The bracelete he gave me four years ago before I went to England with my family.

How was I going to tell him after all the years?

Maybe he had a girlfriend or something like this.

No, he would've told me if he did.

''Garrett...'' I replied, taking the last step to him and standing in front of him. ''Chicago would've always been better , because you're here.''

Garrett looked shocked at me and I braved myself for a rejection.

''I know exactly what you mean, Jaz.'' Garrett suddenly stated and I looked shocked back up to him. ''It would've never been the same without the girl I love and want to be with.''

Now I was the one who got wide eyes.

He still loved me? Oh my god!

My heart was racing now and I looked shocked but happy at the same time.

''You mean tha-''

Before I could finish my sentence, Garrett cut me off with a kiss.

I gasped but kissed happily back.

The kiss was beyond amazing and better than everything I imagined in the past four years.

My hands went around his neck and his around my waist.

As we broke apart after 2 minutes, foreheads resting at each other Garrett asked me, ''I know that you just came back but do you want to try it again?''

My heart skipped a beat at the question and I smiled wide and nodded.

I pecked his lips and replied, ''Of course. I'd love, to.''

Garrett smiled and just wanted to lean in again as I stopped him with two fingers on his lips.

''Well, but we got to go or I'll miss my surprise party.'' I added and broke apart from him.

Garrett rolled his eyes playfully but took my suitcase and followed me out of the airport.

''Hello Chicago! Did you miss me?'' I cried acting like a little kid and Garrett just chuckled again.

I didn't know if Chicago missed me but I missed it and especially Garrett.


	14. 74 )Lies- Larrett

**Hay guys! :D I'm here with a new One Shot for you! :D**

**It's Larrett and 'Lies' :D**

**A lot of people requested Larrett and after watching 'Snow Problem' again yesterday with my best friend I got the perfect idea :D**

**Well, it doesn't really have something to do with the episode but with lies ya know :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy the One Shot and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**If you have requests and with requests I mean one or two, then write me or leave a review! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

** 13th One Shot: I can't do this anymore**

**Summary:**

**Lindy and Garrett are together since a short time but Lindy is afraid of their friends reaction and they didn't tell anyone yet and making up lies to meet up in private. Well, but Garrett has still a problem with lies and tries to finally get it out to the others. What'll happen?**

* * *

**At the Watson's Basement**

**Garrett's POV:  
**

I was down in the Watson basement and waiting for Lindy.

Logan had let me in a few minutes ago , before he went somewhere with Jasmine.

He thought that Lindy and I were once again going to some boring club or so.

Well, if it would be like that.

Lindy and I were together since a few days now and Lindy didn't want to tell anyone yet.

I really loved Lindy but I didn't like that.

I wanted to announce to the whole world that I was hopelessly in love with her.

Besides of that I really hated lying.

Lindy said it, because she was afraid of the others reactions but I didn't care.

Logan, Jasmine and Delia were our best friends.

They should be actually happy for us.

Not only that I hated lying in general but mostly to my best friends and Lindy knew that.

It was like back at that vacation with the snowboarding teacher Dash...

No need to say that I was totally jealous back at that time.

I just really wanted to tell them how much I loved Lindy.

Sure I was also afraid of their reaction, especially Logan's but we had to do it.

I sighed and looked down at my hands.

I really had to talk to Lindy about that.

''Hey Garrett.'' Lindy suddenly greeted me coming down the stairs.

She looked beautiful as always.

She was wearing light blue jeans with a beige nude lace back top, beige wedges , a beige back , a white strech bracelet, feather earrings and some Make up. Her hair was falling down her shoulders in soft curls. **(AN: Link on profile)**

I gave her a weak smile and replied, ''Hey Lindy.''

Of course I was happy to see her but I was really finished about what happened.

Lindy looked confused at me, kissed my cheek and then sat down to me.

I went a bit red at that but tried to calm down.

She took my hand and asked, ''Is something wrong?''

I sighed again and then looked at her.

''You should actually know what's wrong.'' I replied and Lindy got even more confused.

We were only together since three days but she should've actually noticed that.

Lindy knew me since years.

''Lindy I'm tired of lying. The three days we are in the relationship now and the time when we just went on dates. They're our best friends and they deserve to know that we're together. Everyone deserves to know and I want to tell everyone.'' I stated.

Lindy looked shocked at me but I looked serious back.

This was really important to me.

''Garrett, I don't know... I mean I'm afraid. You know Logan and his way and if he knows that I'm together with his best friend... Please just give me some more time.'' Lindy pleaded me now.

I groaned and then replied, ''I don't know if I can. Lindy, I hate lying and I really am in love with you and I want to tell everyone.''

Lindy looked shocked at me but still pleading.

**Lindy's POV:**

Garrett groaned and then replied, ''I don't know if I can. Lindy, I hate lying and I really am in love with you and I want to tell everyone.''

I looked still shocked but also pleading.

I knew that Garrett hated lying but I just couldn't tell them all , yet.

Garrett saw my look and then added, ''Lindy we have to tell them. I can't do this anymore.''

I sighed and looked down.

I honestly had no idea what to say to that and I really didn't want to hurt Garrett.

He was the boy I loved and I was beyond happy that he asked me out.

If it wasn't for our best friends I would've also already announced it to everyone.

Why couldn't he do this anymore?

''Garrett , I-''

''What can't you do anymore Garrett?'' Logan suddenly asked coming downstairs along with Jasmine and Delia.

My eyes went wide. What were they doing here?

I thought that they were all away?

I stood up and then replied, ''Uhm- We-''

Jasmine put her hands on her hips and then raised an eyebrow.

''You what?'' She said.

I just wanted to say something to make an excuse but had no idea what.

Garrett then suddenly stood up and asked them, ''You want to know what I can't stand anymore?''

Jasmine, Delia and Logan all nodded.

''That's what we just said.'' Delia replied as a matter of a fact.

I looked pleading at Garrett but he just looked determining to the others.

Oh my god. We were so dead?

''Well, Lindy and I are together since 3 days. We went out for a few weeks already but Lindy was afraid to tell you, because of your reaction and I can't stand this anymore, because I love her and I want to tell everyone the truth.'' He rambled down.

The eyes of the others went wide.

Well, but mine went wide, too.

He said that he loved me and that in front of our friends.

I turned to him shocked and then asked, ''You really love me?''

Garrett nodded and looked down.

''FINALLY!'' Jasmine suddenly cried.

We looked totally shocked at her and Logan and Delia also grinned.

''You guys really think that we wouldn't have noticed anything at all?'' Logan added.

I looked even more shocked at my twin and then to Garrett.

Delia laughed and then said, ''You guys were looking so lovesick the whole time and there just had to be something going on. We just didn't know that it was already that far.''

Wow. They already knew and I didn't want to tell.

''And you guys aren't mad?'' I asked shocked.

The three shook their head and I sighed relieved at that.

Jasmine walked up to us followed by the others and then replied, ''Of course not! We're so happy for you!''

Logan nodded at that and then added, ''Yeah, but Garrett if you hurt her you'll have a problem.''

Garrett chuckled and put an arm around me.

''I wouldn't even think about it.'' He replied and I blushed.

Delia grinned at us two and I was just so happy.

''Well, we better leave you guys alone now. We're going to Rumble Juice. If you guys want to come later...'' Jasmine stated and then dragged Logan and Delia away.

As soon as they were back upstairs Garrett and I looked at each other.

I smiled at him and then told him, ''I'm sorry.''

Garrett chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

''It's okay. I'm just glad that this is out now. Well, both things are out now. I really love you, Lindy.'' He said to me.

I melted at that and I smiled even more.

I put a hand on his cheek and then replied, ''I love you, too.''

Garrett smiled wide and then leaned down to kiss me.

I leaned up and fireworks were exploding in my head as soon as our lips met.

It was simply perfect and I was happy as well that the whole hiding was over.

No more lies to our best friends and an awesome relationship.

* * *

**Sooo :D That was the One Shot for today! :D**

**It got a bit longer than I planned on but I really don't mind :D**

**Well, I hope that you guys liked it and don't forget to review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	15. 45) The Fool- Dogan

**Hay guys! :D I'm here with a new One Shot for you! :D**

**It's Dogan and 'The Fool' :D **

**I didn't do Dogan in a while and got a lot of messages for it so here it comes :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy the One Shot and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**If you have requests and with requests I mean one or two, then write me or leave a review! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

******IMPORTANT: I'm not going to post after this for a while. It's something personal and if you want to read more read the entry on the top on my live journal (link on top of my profile). I hope you guys understand why I can't post for a while :/**

* * *

** 13th One Shot: The real fool**

**Summary:**

**Logan is feeling like the fool of everyone. He can't do anything right and it even gives a name for his lazyness. Well, but as he tells Delia she completely disagrees with him, telling him that she's the fool. Who is right and how will it turn out?**

* * *

**At the Watson's Basement**

**Logan's POV:**

I was down in the basement , thinking.

Yeah I know what you think now.

Logan Watson? Thinking? Isn't he too lazy for that.

Well, that's exactly what I was thinking about.

To everyone I was like a total fool. Even to my friends.

They even had a name for my lazyness and not even teachers excepted me to do homework anymore, because they knew that I wouldn't do it anyway.

Did you have any idea how much this hurts?

Well, it did damn hurt, especially since also the girl I had a crush on thought that about me.

You ask who I was talking about?

Delia. Yes, you heard right.

Well, but that wasn't the point.

Everyone was making fun of me and my 'Loganing' and it just damn hurt.

I really didn't know what to do about it and that hurt even more.

Why was everyone like that to me?

Okay, I really was horrible and also pretty much a fool but that just wasn't fair.

I groaned and buried my head in my hands, just as I heard someone coming downstairs.

''Why so grumpy?'' Delia suddenly asked and I looked up, shocked.

What was she doing here? I thought she was at Rumble Juice with the others.

She looked great as always.

She was wearing a blue, white, yellow and green printed floral dress with beige flats, a white bag, white earrings, her usual glasses and curls and light make up. **(AN: Link on profile)**

''Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with the others at Rumble Juice?'' I replied, bitter.

I didn't mean to be mean to her , but I was in a really bad mood to say at least.

Delia raised an eyebrow at me and then shook her head.

''Lindy meant that you didn't want to come and I thought that I'll see what you're up to.'' She told me.

Okay, I really didn't believe her that.

''Jasmine and Garrett are flirting with each other and Lindy found a cute guy?'' I added.

Delia nodded and replied, ''Totally.''

Then she sat down to me and sighed.

''Well, what's up?'' She asked again and I just sighed again.

''Everyone thinks that I'm a total fool and they're actually kinda right. I'm just plain stupid and lazy.'' I replied after a while.

**Delia's POV:**

''Everyone thinks that I'm a total fool and they're actually kinda right. I'm just plain stupid and lazy.'' Logan replied after a while.

To say I'm shocked would be a lie.

Well, it was true that he sometimes acted like a fool but-

''You are a fool?'' I asked him. ''Look at me.''

It really was true.

Logan looked confused at me and I shook my head, rolling my eyes.

''What I mean is that sure you are lazy and you're ideas aren't always that smart and you should do your homework more often-''

''That doesn't help.'' Logan threw in.

I rolled my eyes again.

I really did want to help him.

He was a great guy after all and I might have a tiny crush on him.

Well, but back to the subject.

''What I mean with that is that you're a great guy. You're cool have a lot of friends and people at least mostly understand what you're saying. People think about me that I'm just weird and nothing else.'' I continued.

Logan looked shocked at me.

Well, that was the total truth.

I knew how Logan felt and it hurt me, too.

''I am the fool not you.'' I added.

At least he wasn't as big of a fool as me.

Well, but Logan still looked shocked.

What was wrong with that guy now?

''You think that I am a really great guy?'' He asked me shocked.

Oups. Did I also say that out loud?

I couldn't help but almost blush at that but quickly looked down.

''Maybe.'' I just replied.

Wow. I normally never was flustered but it was something else right now with Logan.

I hated it to be in love.

Logan suddenly chuckled and then asked me, ''You know what?''

I looked up confused.

''I might be a fool, but I don't care. I have you and as long as we're fools together it's okay.'' He told me.

I rolled my eyes and just wanted to reply something as he cut me off with his lips.

I gasped but kissed back and fireworks were exploding in my head.

He did like me, too? Wow.

Seemed like it really wasn't that bad to be a fool.

As we broke apart, I smiled and then replied, ''You're right.''

* * *

**Okay that was a really short one :D**

**Well, but I still hope that you liked it and don't forget to review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	16. 87) Eyes- Darrett

******_Beta -Read by StylishFashionista :) Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay**** guys! :D I'm here with a new One Shot for you! :D**

**It's Darrett what I didn't write here in forever and 'Eyes' :D**

**It's been a while since a Darrett One Shot from me and now it comes :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy the One Shot and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**If you have requests and with requests I mean one or two, then write me or leave a review! :)**

**Yes, I'm already back. I'm to addicted to here to just stop and I decided that it's time to cheer myself up at least with this.**

**Well, I was away for a week. I hope you guys missed me ;D**

**Thanks for all the love through the past week from you guys! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**WARNING: It's kinda OOC :D**

* * *

**15th One Shot: Those beautiful eyes (Darrett, Eyes)**

**Summary:**

**Garrett has a crush on Delia and doesn't dare to tell her, because he thinks that he's not good enough for her. Well, but every time he looks in to her eyes, he falls all over again. Delia doesn't even notice something , but what happens when the two are alone at the basement for a few hours?**

* * *

**At the Watson house**

**Garrett's POV:**

I was at the Watson's house with the others for a sleep over.

It's been a while since we had one, and it felt good to finally have one again.

Even though I was kinda nervous about the whole thing.

You wanted to know why? I wasn't going to tell you.

You really are craving to know?

Okay, fine. I'm going to tell you why I was so nervous.

I was a bit nervous because of Delia being there.

It wasn't like I didn't like her, no. That was kinda exactly the problem.

I had a crush on her, and nobody except Logan knew.

Not that I didn't want to tell her, it was just... I couldn't.

I knew that she didn't feel the same, and I really tried to fall out of love with her.

Well, but it didn't work.

I didn't know that much about girlfriends and falling in love for real, but I was pretty sure that that happened with me because of Delia.

Well, and everytime I look into her eyes, I was falling all over again.

It was annoying, but I couldn't help it.

I sighed inside and looked down on my hands.

I was sitting on the couch and waiting for the girls.

They told us that we shouldn't come downstairs in to the basement until they were ready, because we would only make a mess anyway.

Okay, that was kinda unfair but in Logan's case actually kinda true and we didn't even try to complain.

I looked at Logan, who looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

Why did I tell him again about my crush?

''You should tell her. If you don't do it soon, I'm going to do it!'' Logan told me.

I looked at him in disbelief and quickly shook my head.

Before I could reply something, Delia, Jasmine, and Lindy came upstairs, looking really stressed.

''We have to go grocery shopping. We forgot something.'' Lindy stated, already taking her jacket.

I refused to look directly at Delia and just nodded.

''Yeah. I love shopping, but not that kind of shopping.'' Jasmine added, taking her jacket from Lindy.

Lindy rolled her eyes and Delia groaned.

''I'm not going to go grocery shopping with you.'' She stated.

I honestly also didn't want to .

Logan suddenly smirked and then replied, ''No problem. I'm going to go shopping with the girls. Delia and Garrett can already go in the basement. Let's go guys!''

He had already taken his jacket and pushed the two girls outside.

I looked angry after him and then to Delia, who looked confused at me.

''Why are you looking like that?'' She asked me.

I quickly shook my head and put a smile on, still refusing to look into her eyes.

Don't look into them again, Garrett...

''Nothing.'' I answered. ''Let's go downstairs.''

Delia looked still a bit confused at me but then nodded and we made our way downstairs.

Don't act weird, Garrett. She couldn't suspect anything.

I sat down on the couch and Delia sat down besides me.

I scooted away a bit.

Delia looked confused at me and I looked down.

Don't look into her eyes.

''Okay, what is wrong with you? You barely talk to me, you don't even dare to look into my eyes, and you're acting like a total fool right now, Garrett. Did I do something to you?'' Delia asked me in disbelief.

**Delia's POV:**

''Okay, what is wrong with you? You barely talk to me, you don't even dare to look into my eyes, and you're acting like a total fool right now, Garrett. Did I do something to you?'' I asked him in disbelief.

Garrett was acting totally weird.

I really liked Garrett, and it hurt me that he was acting like that to me.

He especially refused to look into my eyes.

Were they that horrible?

Garrett looked a bit shocked to me and I looked hurt back.

I normally didn't care what other people were thinking about me, but Garrett was something completely different.

I felt more for him than I should've, but it hurt that he was acting like that.

He could at least act like my best friend and not like that.

Garrett looked now guilty at me and I looked at him questioning.

''I'm sorry, Delia. I didn't mean to make you feel like that.'' Garrett told me.

I rolled my eyes at what he said.

''That still doesn't explain anything.'' I stated.

Garrett sighed and looked down. Why couldn't he just tell me what his problem was?

This guy was acting even weirder than me, and that had to mean something. Seriously.

''I can't explain.'' He suddenly replied.

I looked totally confused at him.

Why couldn't he explain it to me?

''Why can't you explain why you can't look into my eyes and are acting like this? Are my eyes that horrible? And am I that bad to you?'' I asked him, hurt.

That really wasn't fair.

If he didn't like me at all, he should at least tell me.

Garrett quickly shook his head and then blurted out, ''No! Your eyes are beautiful!''

I looked even more shocked, and blushed deeply.

He really thought that?

I meant, he couldn't see them that well since I was wearing glasses and-

''You really mean that?'' I just asked.

I had to know after such a compliment.

Garrett nodded and went red.

''I love the colour and how they look even bigger and more beautiful because of your glasses. Well, but that's not the only thing I love.'' He replied.

My eyes went even wider at that. What did he mean with that?

Garrett sighed and looked this time directly into my eyes.

I looked back in to his stunning blue ones.

Gosh, that was actually totally cheesy right now.

So damn cheesy.

Garrett took a deep breath and then added, ''I love you, Delia. I refused to look into those beautiful eyes because I tried to get over you, and every time I look in to your eyes, I fell all over again. That's the reason why I didn't look into your eyes.''

Well, the cheesyness went on, but I didn't even mind anymore.

Garrett liked me, too.

That was all what I could think about.

I smiled, and Garrett looked worried at me.

Oh right. He thought that I didn't feel the same.

Well, I should better show him the truth before he changed his mind.

I wanted to be together with him, and if he felt the same...

Garrett looked even more worried as I still didn't say anything, and then he started, ''Delia, if you don't feel the s-''

I cut him off with my lips and started kissing him.

Garrett gasped but kissed back.

My body was on fire from the kiss, and it was getting even more cheesy, but I couldn't care less right now.

As we broke apart, I told Garrett, ''Don't worry, Garrett. I feel the same. Even though that was really cheesy.''

I just had to let that out.

I couldn't help it, but it was true.

Garrett chuckled and nodded.

''Sorry for the cheesiness, but I'm so glad. So you do want to be my girlfriend?'' He asked me.

Oh my god.

I grinned wide and then replied, ''I'd love to.''

With that, we both leaned in and kissed again.

It was kinda creepy, the whole explanation from Garrett and so cheesy at the same time but I really didn't mind.

* * *

**Sooo :D That was the One Shot :D**

**Totally cheesy like Delia said :D**

**Like I said if you have requests, write me! :)**

**Hope you guys liked the One Shot and don't forget to review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	17. 28) Test- Jogan

******_Beta -Read by StylishFashionista :) Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay**** guys! :D I'm here with a new One Shot for you! :D**

**It's a Jogan One Shot and the theme 'Test' :D**

**I luckily didn't need that long for the One Shot this time :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy the One Shot and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**If you have requests and with requests I mean one or two, then write me or leave a review! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**16th One Shot: Put it on the test (Jogan, Test)**

**Summary:**

**Logan fell through the graduation test of the sophmore year and has to repeat it in the summer vacation. Jasmine tries to tutor him , but that isn't as easy as she thought , since Logan isn't only lazy but he also can get loud when he doesn't want something. Will their friendship be put on the tes or will it turn into something else?**

* * *

**At the Watson's apartment**

**Logan's POV:**

I was at home and learning. Yes, you heard right.

Me, Logan Watson was learning, for school.

I knew that it was shocking, but I had to.

You were asking why? Well, I fell through my graduation test and have to repeat it in two weeks.

I couldn't believe that I really failed.

Normally I always went through it.

Well, I didn't go good through it, but I did and I was always proud of myself that I did it.

That was because I never learned and I barely ever did my homework.

Well, I was lazy, my friends were right about that, and I might kinda deserve this, but I just really, really hated learning.

Especially in the summer vacation where everybody else was out and had fun.

Lindy asked me if she should help me, but I gladly refused.

That would've been hell to have my twin as a tutor.

She of course passed with a straight A. What else?

I groaned at the thought and tried to concentrate back on the math exercise.

Why couldn't I've just passed again with a C- and I would be with my friends somewhere?

I didn't get these stupid things in my head anymore anyway.

This was too much to learn all in two weeks.

Well, if I've ever tried to get something in my head for a test, I did it the day before and not two weeks before.

This time my parents and Lindy forced me to and I had no other choice.

No beach with Jasmine and the others...

Jasmine... I was actually the most excited about the summer vacations to spend more time with Jaz.

We came even closer the past weeks and I kinda had a crush on her.

Not too big of one, but I really wanted to spend more time with her to figure out what was between us.

Well, and I had to learn instead and couldn't even see her the whole two next weeks.

My parents told me no friends over and no funny businesses.

Meanwhile mom was shopping with Lindy and dad was doing something funny, too.

I groaned again just as the doorbell rang. Huh?

Who could that be? I didn't invite anyone.

I couldn't even if I wanted to since my mom took my phone for the next two weeks.

Well, it couldn't be one out of the group.

They knew that I couldn't get any visitors.

The doorbell rang again.

Well, whoever it was, it would be some distraction.

I stood up and went to the door and opened it.

My eyes went wide as Jasmine stood in front of me, smiling at me.

She was wearing light blue jeans, a coral button up shirt, coral ballerinas, round earrings, a beige bag, fitting a bit darker make up, and her hair was falling down in curls on her back , except for two strands of hair that were tied up together on the back. **(AN: Link on profile)**

She looked beautiful.

''Hey Logan.'' She greeted me.

I looked relieved at her and asked her, ''Hey. Are you here to save me from learning?''

Jasmine rolled her eyes and shook her head.

''No. Actually I'm here to play your tutor for the day. Lindy told me that you need help, and I asked your mom if I can come over as your tutor and help you. She agreed.'' She told me and I groaned.

Then I looked hopefully at her and asked , ''But could we-''

''No, we can't be lazy and spend the whole day tutoring at Rumble Juice or at the cinema.'' She cut me off.

I groaned but then nodded and let her in.

''Fine, but I don't think that you can really help me. I'm too stupid to get any of these math problems.'' I said to her.

Jasmine rolled her eyes, walked in to the kitchen and then replied, ''We'll see about that when we started.''

I rolled my eyes as well but followed her to the table with all my things to learn.

**While learning**

**Jasmine's POV:**

''Logan, it really isn't that hard. You just have to count that and that together and then write down the result.'' I told him.

Logan just shook his head and groaned for at least the hundreth time the past 45 minutes.

Why did I say to be his tutor again?

Oh right. That we could spend some time together.

Being in love with Logan really was exhausting.

''I don't get this!'' Logan exclaimed and threw his hands up.

We were at exercise 2 out of 5, and he was already giving up, again.

I shook my head and looked at him.

''You can do this, Logan, and I know that. You are not stupid!'' I explained to him.

Well, Logan seemed to have a different opinion.

He shook his head and stood up.

Then he replied, ''No. I am stupid.''

With that, he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

I looked shocked after him and followed him then.

I never saw Logan like this and it kinda scared me.

What was wrong with him? Logan never acted like this.

I went into the living room to Logan and he turned around to me, looking furious.

Then he started shouting, ''Don't you get it? I am too stupid to get these stupid math problems! I'm never going to get into the third year of High School while you guys probably already at college! I can't take this anymore! I wanted to have a great summer and now that.''

I took a few steps back. I wasn't used to Logan's shouting and it scared me.

''What is suddenly wrong with you, Logan? You didn't care much about school before and you just have to pass! More not! A C in this test is more than enough!'' I told him, trying to calm him down.

Sure, it would be better if he gets a better grade, but that was something else.

Logan shook his head and let himself fall on the couch, burying his head in his hands.

''I wanted to have a good grade to spend my whole summer with you.'' He said an looked up to me.

I stared at him with wide eyes.

''I thought there was something going on between us and wanted it since I'm in love with you. I wanted to find out what. Well, but I was so stupid and ruined everything. Just say it. I know that you think too that I'm totally stupid.'' He stated.

Oh my god. He liked me too.

That was all what was running through my head.

I smiled and walked up to Logan.

Then I sat down to him and shook my head.

''That is so sweet, Logan.'' I said to him.

Logan blushed and I smiled even wider.

Then I leaned in to him and told him, ''And I don't think you're stupid. You're amazing, and I'm in love with you too.''

Logan looked shocked at me but then completely leaned in and our lips met.

Fireworks were exploding in my head at the kiss and it was just amazing.

Logan wanted to depend the kiss after 15 seconds but I broke apart and smirked at him.

''Well, but now let's finally go and learn for that test that you can graduate in two weeks and we can do that-'' I kissed him short and added, ''More often.''


	18. 61) Behind the Mask- Jarrett

**Hay**** guys! :D I'm here with a new One Shot for you! :D**

**It's Jarrett what and 'Behind the Mask' :D**

**I wanted to write a Jarrett One Shot again and here it comes! :D**

**I tried my best with it :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy the One Shot and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**If you have requests and with requests I mean one or two, then write me or leave a review! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: The next One Shot will be a friendship One Shot and you can hose about which friendship and which theme you want! :D**

**P.P.S.: I'll try to keep you more updated now about my stories at twitter :) I'd love it if you follow me! :D Link to my twitter account is on my profile! :)**

* * *

**17th One Shot: Not what everybody thinks of me (Behind the Mask, Jarrett)**

**Summary:**

**Jasmine is popular in school and has everything everyone wishes for. At least everybody thinks that. Her live isn't that perfect and one time someone insults her in a really bad way and she breaks down. Can a certain boy help her to feel better and see behind her Mask?**

* * *

**Jasmine's POV:**

_You don't have to think that you're something better only, because you're popular, Mrs. I can have everything. You're everything but perfect and just plainly annoying. If you ever thought that everybody could like you, only because you look good then you were wrong. I can't stand you and it would be easier without people like you. You're so selfish, stupid, a brat and everything you have you don't deserve._

This sentences were running through my head the whole time as I was walking home.

Danielle , a girl out of my grade said me that as I was just walking down the hallway and it damn hurt.

She didn't know me at all, but it still hurt.

It hurt to know that people thought of me like that even though they didn't know me at all.

She didn't know how I really was.

I sighed as I unlocked the door to my house.

Barely anyone knew how my life really was.

I might be popular in school, but I never really had an easy live.

My parents were divorced and my little brother died 3 years ago at the age of 6 years.

I would never forget him and yes, I was trying to live on, but the memories were always haunting me.

I also had a phase where I thought about self harm, but I never did it.

I knew that Max, my little brother wouldn't have wanted it.

Well, and thanks to the help of my four best friends and especially Garrett I lived on.

In High School I became popular then and at the outside, everything seemed fine, but it wasn't fine.

Barely anyone knew what was really wrong with me.

My mom broke up with my dad, because my brother died in a car accident that he caused, because he was drunken.

I hated him for that. Max didn't deserve that and mom and I didn't deserve that.

He went away for good, but it still hurt to know why my little brother died.

My mom still didn't live through the shock and I had to run the household mostly on myself.

Well, and then I had to hear from this Danielle that I had an easy life.

I sighed as I went in to my room.

I wasn't even bad to other people, was I?

Sure , I also wasn't friends with everyone , but I never acted like a brat or something like this.

Was I looking like one? I looked into my mirror.

I was wearing a blue and white chiffon bluse, white jeans, light blue wedges, a heart necklace, white earrings, light make up and my hair was falling down in curls on my shoulders. **(AN: Link on profile)**

Also not bad, right?

I sighed, as a tear slipped down my cheek at the thought of what happened earlier.

The others who were there even agreed with Daniel.

Garrett was also there, but I ran away before he could say anything.

He probably thought the same and I couldn't stand the fact that he did.

Not the boy I had a crush on. Not the boy that helped me so much.

I sighed, just as the door went open and my eyes went wide as I saw Garrett standing there.

He gave me a weak smile and greeted me, ''Hey Jaz.''

I looked shocked at him and then looked down.

More tears were falling.

''Why are you here? Shouldn't you be agreeing with Danielle that I am stupid, selfish, a brat and everything I have I don't deserve?'' I asked him, mad.

Yes, that last sentence hurt me the most.

Was I really that selfish? What did I not deserve?

To try to live on and have friends?

Okay, I didn't mind that a lot of people liked me and that I got asked out by a lot of boys, but who wouldn't like that?

''Why shouldn't I, if I know who you really are?'' Garrett replied and I looked shocked at him again.

I knew that he knew what was behind the mask that I had, but I didn't know that it meant so much to him to know it.

He was my best friend, but still.

I meant, everyone else didn't care either.

Why did he care about it?

''You really mean that? You don't think the same?'' I asked him, shocked.

He really didn't think the same about me?

**Garrett's POV:  
**

''You really mean that? You don't think the same?'' She asked me shocked.

I almost rolled my eyes at that.

I knew what was behind Jasmine's mask that she put on as her brother died.

A lot of people might think that she was selfish and all those stupid things that Danielle said, but I didn't.

She was amazing, beautiful and I loved her.

''You are nothing what Danielle said and you know that yourself, Jaz.'' I replied.

Jasmine just looked down at that.

I knew that it hurt her.

There were still tears falling down her face and I just wanted to walk up to her and kiss them away.

She didn't deserve any of that.

All the people in school barely knew what else was all going on in her life.

I knew who she really was.

The rest of the group also knew and we would never judge her for that.

I walked up to her and Jasmine started sobbing.

I just took her into my arms and Jasmine sobbed even harder.

I so hated it to see her like that and I really wanted to punch Danielle right now.

How could she do that to the girl I love?

''It's just- I try to live on, try to life behind this mask. since Max died and dad is away. Since so much is turning upside down in my life. I try to not show what happened and then Danielle just comes along and tells me what a stupid brat I am. Why does she think that?'' Jasmine asked me.

I sighed and hugged her a bit tighter.

''Either, because she's jealous or because she wants to break that mask.'' I replied.

Jasmine looked confused at me and I chuckled.

''Jasmine, most people love you for who you are and not for who you pretend to be. Nobody wants you to be perfect and always good looking. I love you the way you are and that'll never change.'' I told her.

Jasmine looked shocked at me.

Then she suddenly did something unexpected.

She leaned up and kissed me.

I gasped, but kissed happily back.

My body was on fire from the kiss and as we broke apart, Jasmine smiled at me.

''Maybe you're right. I don't need to hide behind a mask. The people who are important to me love me for who I am and if being popular means to hide behind a mask, I don't want to be popular.'' She said to me.

* * *

**I know, I'm horrible in such themes, but I just really wanted to write it :D**

**Do I get at least a bit credit for that? :D**

**Well, I hope that it wasn't that bad! :D**

**I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	19. 49) Taking the Blame- group friendship

_**Beta- Read by butterflygirly99 . Thank you very much! :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! :D I'm here with a new One Shot for you! :D**

**It's for the group friendship and 'Taking the Blame' :D**

**I promised you an One Shot like that and here it comes :D**

**I tried my best with it :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy the One Shot and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**If you have requests and with requests I mean one or two, then write me or leave a review! :)**

**The 20th One Shot will be a special one again by the way! :D**

**I won't tell yet which theme, but it's a special one! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**18th One Shot: I was it (Taking the blame , Group Friendship)**

**Summary:**

**Logan did a few bad things and got 2 of 3 strikes so far, before getting suspended. Then after getting the whole group in to detention, one wrong move from him and not only he brought them into detention but also the window in the classroom is shattered. The principal comes in and wants to know what happened. Will Logan get suspended?**

* * *

**In the detention room**

**No One's POV:**

''I can't believe that you really brought us in to this situation!'' Lindy exclaimed to her brother for the millionth time.

The whole group was sitting in the detention room and had to write an essay of 500 words, because of Logan not following the rules, again.

To say that the others were pissed was a real understatement.

Logan brought it over the edge, again.

Logan glared at his sister and didn't reply anything.

''Yes, this is ruining my reputation!'' Jasmine added, annoyed.

About the fact that Logan just got his second strike two days before nobody thought.

Maybe they were also thinking deep inside, that it might be better if he wasn't at the school anymore?

Logan also glared at her, but still didn't say anything.

''Don't you have anything to say to that?'' Delia now asked, also annoyed.

Garrett was just nodding the whole time, but he was mad as well.

It was just really unbelievable what Logan did.

He wanted to change some results on his test and the others were still with him and actually tried to hold him up from it, but instead, they got all caught.

And now they had all detention for the next two weeks.

At least the principal believed them, when they explained that Logan had the stupid idea, so he was the only one who got a strike.

''What should I say? Sorry that you guys tried to hold me up? I got a strike, because you guys didn't even try to defend me!'' Logan now cried, mad.

Now even Garrett rolled his eyes.

''What should we've said? That we forced you to change the results, because our math teacher left the test on the desk?!'' He asked him.

Logan crossed his arms, but didn't say anything to that.

He didn't even know how to reply to that, since Garrett made a clear point, but he didn't want to admit that.

''There he is, speechless again.'' Delia said, angry.

Jasmine and Lindy chuckled a bit at that, but were still mad.

The group normally was never like this, but thanks to Logan they almost all got strikes.

He really screwed it up this time and he knew it.

''I'm not speechless. I just don't see any reason to reply.'' Logan stated after a while.

Great comeback, Logan. He thought to himself and rolled his eyes.

Lindy rolled his eyes at him and then told him, ''How about apologizing? You all brought us into this!''

Logan glared at her and then stood up from his chair.

The teacher had left them until they could go home.

He looked at all of the mad and then threw his hands up in defense , where his pen was still in his hand.

''I'm not going to apologize! If you guys wouldn't have followed me, that would've never happened!'' He cried, waggling his arms around.

He waggled his arms so hard, that his ballpoint pen went out of his hand.

It crashed right into the window and since it was also open, the window shattered and there was a not that small hole in the window and everybody looked in disbelief and shock at Logan.

Logan was shocked himself about what he just did.

''Great! You really want to get kicked out of the school, don't you?'' Jasmine asked him, extremely annoyed.

Logan shook his head and looked in fear at the window.

That was actually exactly what he didn't want.

''No! I don't want to get kicked out!'' He cried in shock and fear.

How could he explain what he just did?

Before he could find a good excuse, the door went open and the principal suddenly came in.

He looked confused at the group and they looked terrified back.

''What did happen here? I heard something crashing!'' He asked confused.

Logan looked terrified to the others who all stared at him.

That was it. He would get kicked out.

Logan walked in front of the window and then replied, ''Nothing. No crashing.''

Unfortunately, there was also some glass on the table and the principal looked at him, shocked.

He walked to the window and told Logan, ''Go to the side, Logan.''

Logan looked in fear at the principal but did what he had been told.

The principal looked in shock at the window.

The others watched the scene and now got worried as well.

They didn't exactly want that to happen.

''Which one of you did that?'' The principal asked, but his eyes were already focused on Logan.

Logan looked worried back.

''I did it!'' Garrett suddenly threw in and everybody looked shocked at him, especially Logan.

''I wanted to test something out with my pen how far I could throw it.'' He stated.

Logan was stunned, as Jasmine suddenly threw in, ''No, I did it, Mr. Thompson! I crashed the window! My mascara kinda flipped out of my hand...''

Logan looked even more shocked at Jasmine.

The principal looked even more confused as Lindy and Delia suddenly threw in at the same time, ''I did it!''

Logan was more and more stunned, but at the same time thankful.

The principal looked in between the group and realized what was going on, but then just sighed.

''I have no idea what game you guys are playing, but you should be greatful to have such friends Logan. I'll let it slip this time, but someone has to fix the window with some money.'' He told them and then walked out.

As soon as the door was closed, Logan turned around to the others, while they walked up to him.

''Why did you do that?!'' He asked them shocked.

The others looked down.

Then Garrett replied, ''As angry as I was. I didn't want you to get kicked out. Even though you made a mistake, you're still my best friend and you shouldn't have kicked out.''

''Our best friend.'' Jasmine corrected him.

Delia and Lindy nodded at that.

''We couldn't have accepted the fact, if you would've been kicked out.'' Lindy added.

''Yeah. It would be weird without you and your 'Loganing'. '' Delia said, joking.

Logan couldn't help but chuckle for real at that and then looked at the others thankfully.

''Thanks guys. I don't even know how to repay you for this, but I'm sorry for what happened.'' He stated.

Lindy chuckled and then told him, ''I know how you can make it better. You have to explain to mom and dad why they have to pay for a school window.''

The others chuckled and nodded at that, except Logan.

He groaned but then sighed.

''Fine. Sounds fair. Thanks again.'' He replied.

The others chuckled again and then Jasmine cried, ''Group hug!''

That earned more chuckles and they all went into a group hug.

Once again they learned that no matter how bad the situation is.

It's never bad enough to loose your best friend.

No matter what he or she did before.

* * *

**Well, that was the group friendship One Shot :D**

**I didn't need that long for it, luckily and I hope it is good :D**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it and please don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie**


End file.
